


Apodyopsis

by Animus_Luciform



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Peter, Character Death, Depression, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, Superfamily, prob bottom!wade and top!peter too idk, self hate, slight bullying, they totally switch tho, top!wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animus_Luciform/pseuds/Animus_Luciform
Summary: Peter Parker was adopted by steve and tony at age 6 from an orphanage. He grows up surrounded by love and during his junior year he goes on a field trip that changes many things in his life. That's where he first meets wade, a handsome senior from the public school (petey goes to private school) and where he gains his powers. He thinks that these things are blessings at first but then life proves him wrong by taking away the people he loves once again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> apodyopsis  
> (n.) the act of mentally undressing someone

The day that tony and Steve came to adopt an unsuspecting Peter Parker from the orphanage that he was staying in was one of the best days of the boys life. He was only 6 but he had already experienced so much hardship. His parents died when he was 3 and he then went to stay with his aunt and uncle, sadly he was only able to stay with them for a year before they too died. It was a dreary day and they had all gone out to dinner at aunt May's favorite diner to celebrate aunt may's and uncle Ben's anniversary. On their way home it had started to rain and their car was hit by a drunk diver, crushing the front of the vehicle. Peter was saved due to where the car had hit and his car seat and he was once again left alone, but this time there were no relatives left to care for the four year old. 

The orphanage wasn't all that bad though, the caretakers where caring and the other children weren't horrible. Peter had never had many friends, but that was more due to his social awkwardness then the other children avoiding him. One of his friends was a small boy with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes named Max, they were the same age and had become close after only a week of peter being there. You wouldn't catch max without Peter or vise versa, that was until max was adopted. Their goodbye was filled with tears and lots of hugs, but in the end max still had to go. Peter was down in the dumps for a month or two afterwards, but then Iron Man and Captan America came in and adopted him. That would brighten any young child's mood.

It took a while for peter to warm up to the two. He half expected them to leave him too, like all the other people in his life seemed to do. They didn't though and after a year peter was calling Tony dad and Steve pops. It was nice, having parents and getting multitudes of attention from them both. Peter had a warmth in his chest that wasn't going away anytime soon and a hole that had been left after his parents had died had finally been filled. Dad and Pop's weren't his only family either, there was Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Thor. It was just a great big group of people who all loved and protected peter and it was just a really nice change from what Peter had before. 

School was okay, it was a private school though and he had to wear a uniform. That had its good points and bad points though, he never had to think about what to wear in the morning but he also wasn't able to express himself and it was a bit uncomfortable if he was being honest. Still, school wasn't that bad. The classes were really engaging and he had made a few friends, Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn were his two closest friends. They had met in 6th grade and had all become best friends by the end of middle school and during their freshman year Harry and Gwen had gotten together. Peter would be lying if he said that he wasn't a little upset by this, he had a small crush on Gwen, but they seemed happy and peter liked his friends too much to try and split them up. 

High school was worse then middle school by far though and not because his two best friends were dating, no, it was because the bullying had started not too far into his freshmen year. Flash, a grade a asshole and pretty much the stereotypical high school bully. He was on the football team (Peter didn't know if he was the captain or not since he wasn't the least bit interested in school sports) had a huge group of friends, his girlfriend was a cheerleader, and he picked on the nerdy kid who coincidentally happened to be peter. Lucky him. Peter didn't care much though, the occasional shove into various things (including a locker on multiple occasions), things getting thrown at him, and other childish things didn't really put a damper on his mood. It might have, if he didn't have overwhelming support from his best friends and family, but he did and so having a low self of steam was damn near impossible. 

Things didn't start going downhill for him until a field trip in the fall of his junior year. At first it seemed that things were going good after that, he had gotten superpowers, a new friend, and the field trip was just a generally fun experience. But that was just the calm before the storm it seemed. 

^^^

Peter had just finished getting ready, teeth and hair brushed, slightly uncomfortable uniform on, and bag packed. He had made sure to bring his camera, dad and pop's had insisted like they always did on field trips. Peter was actually a bit surprised that their excitement hadn't faded at all, but it was a sweet sentiment so he couldn't be annoyed by it. They had always been like that, especially pop's, his dad had stopped being as outwardly excited over things that peter did, but he could tell that tony was just as elated as Steve on the inside. Just thinking about this brought a grin to peter's face and warmth to pool in his belly. He couldn't have asked for a better family.

Peter made his way to the main room where he could see Tony and Steve eating breakfast together at the counter, eggs, bacon, and toast. Tony seemed to be working on a project at the same time though and from the visible bags under his eyes and the greasy look to him peter could tell he hadn't slept the night before. This fact used to bother him when he was younger, but Peter has accepted it as just something that Tony did. Though, both Steve and Peter wished he'd take better care of himself. 

Nat was there too, she was sitting in the couch sipping on some coffee. Peter got himself a mug of coffee and ate some bacon while he was at it." Mornin." He said between bites of bacon and toast, he wasn't really in the mood for eggs. 

Tony didn't say anything but he did nod in acknowledgment and threw Peter a smile before continuing to tinker with his project. Steve on the other hand turned to face peter, a grin on his face that was lighting up his blue eyes." Hey, pete. You got everything for your field trip?" 

Peter thought for a moment before nodding, running over everything that he'd packed." Yeah, I'm all set." He patted the bag slung across his shoulder. 

"That's good. Don't want you to forget anything, but if you do just text us. I can drop it off for you." Steve offered, ever the doting parent. 

Peter double checked the mental list of the things he needed, however much he liked his parents it'd still be embarrassing if he actually needed Steve to drop off something he forgot." Thanks, pops." Peter poured some coffee into a portable cup and made his way to the door." I gotta go though, wouldn't wanna be late. See you guys later." He called before grabbing his skateboard and headed out of the tower. 

It was still early, well earlier then he'd normally be heading off to school, a whole hour early to be exact. It was pleasant though, the streets weren't as crowded this early and the sun was just starting to rise. Peter made the right call skating to school today. He lifted his camera from his neck and sapped a picture, he made a good call keeping his camera around his neck too. 

He made it to the school building without any trouble, not like he usually had trouble but this was New York. 

He could hear the students before he could see them. The teachers had all the junior's in the gym, they were grouped into classes. Peter, Harry, and Gwen were all in ms. Arther's 5 period and were situated in the back near the fire exit. Peter made his way over to them, trying his best to stay out of flash's eyesight, which worked surprisingly enough." Hey, guys." He said simply as he stopped near them. 

Harry had his arm around Gwen's waist, a usual sight for them. They had both smiled when they saw Peter approaching, having only beaten Peter by a couple of minutes." Hey, petey." Gwen replied as Harry waved enthusiastically with his free hand.

"Ready for are oh so very fun trip?" Harry said sarcastically. He wasn't really a big fan of bioengineering, being surrounded by it at home made it boring to him. 

Peter on the other hand was excited for the trip, though he was a little embarrassed to admit just how excited he was." Why, yes actually."

Gwen just laughed. Not a loud or obnoxious laugh, just a light and breathy sort of sound. 

Harry smiled." Why am I not surprised? You're such a nerd." Harry said fondly, already knowing about how much this kinda stuff interested peter from years of knowing each other. 

Peter chuckled at that." Whatever rich boy." He retorted. Peter was a rich boy too though, no matter how much the idea slipped his mind. The idea was still something that peter couldn't wrap his head around even though he'd lived with tony and Steve since he was 6. 

Just then the principal came over the speakers, almost causing peter to jump in surprise." Students, please follow your supervisor onto the busses and be sure to stay in your groups. Have a good trip and make sure to learn while you're there." The principal finished and suddenly the gym buzzed to life. The previously tried and zombie like teenagers all began moving, making their way onto the designated busses. Peter, Gwen, and Harry trying their best to stay together in the stampede of students, something that they were all used to since it was the same in the hallways during class changes. They succeeded and found a spot in the middle of the bus, Gwen and Harry sitting next to each other and peter sitting across from them, a table separating the seats. 

The bus ride wasn't very long, not even an hour had passed before they were getting off again. It was the same crowdedness they encountered getting on the bus, but the crowd lessened once they where actually inside the building. 

Peter had noticed a group of other busses as he walked into the building and then he saw many other teenagers without uniforms on inside the building as well, making it quite obvious that two schools were on field trips to this place today. Great, that means that this place is just gonna be even more crowded. Peter internally sighed. 

Peter had tried to stay with Gwen and Harry, really he did, but all the work going on around him was so interesting that he'd forget that he was supposed to stay in a group. The third time he had gotten sucked into his own world filled with science he had lost his group for real. The other couple of times Harry or Gwen had snapped him out of it, but this time he guessed that they had forgot or something. Peter wasn't mad though, it was his responsibility to keep with the group, not theirs. He wasn't even the one to snap himself out of his musings, it was a teen from the other school. A very attractive and probably older teen from the other school.

"Hey Bambi, I'm pretty sure your group left ya." The older teen said as he shook peter's shoulder in obvious amusement.

"Bambi?" Peter said dumbly, almost at a loss for words at the older teen. The first thing he noticed about him were his eyes, they were a deep blue and they were staring right at him.

The older teen shrugged." Didn't know your name so I had to come up with a nick name and boy with those pretty brown eyes of yours Bambi was the best fit." He replied nonchalantly." Seriously, by your reaction I'm guessing you don't get called that often, which is a damn waste cause that's like the perfect nickname." He added.

Peter turned so that he was fully facing the older teen, which made him finally realized the size difference between them. Peter was at least four inches shorter and didn't have nearly as much muscle as the other teen." My names Peter and you could've just said hey man or hey dude or something less embarrassing then Bambi." 

The older teen shrugged again, though a smirk had crossed his face." Now, what would be the fun in that?" He paused before adding." Oh, and I'm wade by the way. Not like you asked though. Wanna walk with me? We can look for your group or something?" 

It took peter a moment to process all of that, man did this guy talk a lot." Uh, sure." He said plainly, he wasn't all that talkative around people he just met.

Wade smiled at that and ran a hand through his blonde hair, messing up the already messy locks." Cool, what grade you in anyway Bambi? Cause you look real small an cute so I'd say freshman, but looks can be deceiving. I'm a senior." 

Peter and wade began walking together down the hall, wade walking a little too close for comfort if Peter was being honest." I'm a junior and can you stop calling me Bambi? I mean, you know my name so." He replied, ignoring the part about his looks, though he couldn't help the light blush. 

" Sure thing, baby boy." Wade smirked." Oh! And I was super close, only a year off. That's better for me though, that means we're only like 2 years apart? I'm 17, birthday's coming up in December though. How about you? I'm guessing 15 but again, you never know. You seem smart, you could've skipped a year, or got held back though that doesn't seem as likely." Wade rambled.

Peter sighed at the new nickname, he wasn't sure if it was worse but he was sure that wade was just gonna keep coming up with new ones." I'm 15, though I don't know why my age being closer to yours is relevant."

Wade's grin grew wide." Well, that's obvious, maybe you aren't as smart as I assumed, baby boy. I don't wanna be robbing the cradle if you catch my drift. Though I mean with a face like yours I'd definitely consider doing it anyways." 

Peter actually blushed at that.' Okay, wade was most definitely flirting with him. Which, while flattering and peter was bi so it's not like he didn't swing that way, he had just met the dude. Peter wasn't one of those guys that could just start dating someone they just met, no, he needed to be friends with them for a bit before he would even think about dating them." I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that. Anyways, what are you doing alone? Shouldn't you be with your group?" 

Wade pouted at that, though it was very exaggerated so Peter was pretty sure it was fake." Why? You don't wanna hang out with me anymore? I thought we had something going here, baby boy."

" I didn't say that, I was just wondering and I don't want you to get in trouble for walking with me instead of with who you're supposed to." Peter explained.

Wade nodded." So you do like me then." He stated happily, leaning a little closer.

Peter couldn't help but smile, wades sudden mood changes are a little funny." I didn't say that either, now did I." He said, amusement clear in his voice. 

Wade just continued to smile and tossed his arm over peter's shoulder." Don't worry, we didn't have groups, senior remember? And I'm not hanging with my friends because I saw this cute boy standing all by his lonesome and I couldn't just pass up on that perfect opportunity."

Peter tried his best to ignore wades arm, since shrugging it off hadn't worked." I guess that makes since." He replied lamely. 

"You bet you're perfect ass it does." Wade said before spotting the spider room and excitedly pointing to it." Ooo! We should totally check that out! I fucking love spiders, they're all creepy crawly and shit." 

Peter smiled a little at that, he was a fan of spiders as well, but for very different reasons." Uh, sure. Spiders are cool." 

Peter and wade walked towards the room, wade opened the door for Peter, which he didn't mind since it got his arm off his shoulder. 

Peter looked around the room, childlike curiosity and awe filling him. He made sure to look at each and every spider, reading it's name and description and trying to guess them without looking as well. Wade was just standing near the entrance, watching peter and all his adorableness. Which was way more interesting then spiders at the moment.

Peter was so engrossed in admiring the spiders that he didn't even feel the tiny spider that had landed on the back of his neck. Wade did though and he quickly killed the spider, but not before it was able to bite peter.

Peter was thrown out of his trance at the slap to his neck and he quickly turned to wade." What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his neck, a little annoyed.

Wade brought his hands up in mock surrender." A spider landed on your neck, I just killed it before it could bite you or something, scouts honor." He finished, slowly lowering his hands.

Peter nodded, a little worried about the fact that a spider was able to escape the enclosures." Oh okay, thanks?." He said hesitantly." Wait, you were a Boy Scout?" He added.

Wade grinned." No problem, baby boy." He replied fondly." And technically no, but that doesn't mean I can't still have honor right?"

Peter smiled at that." What do you mean by technically?" He asked, sure that wades answer would be amusing as most were.

Wade shrugged." Well, I snuck into a camp once when I was like 10 or something while the scouts were out boating or some shit and stole all their marshmallows and chocolate bars. So since I've been to one of their camps and ate their food I think I can qualify as technically a Boy Scout." Wade relayed proudly. 

Peter laughed." Im pretty sure it doesn't work like that, wade."

Wade crossed his arms." Hey, it totally works like that. You don't look like Boy Scout material so what do you know." He said, pouting again.

Peter shrugged." You're right about that, but still." He said before glancing around the room one last time." Come on, I don't wanna get anymore spiders on me." Peter walked to the exit of the room. 

"Course, baby boy." Wade said, walking side by side with peter, throwing his arm back around pete's shoulders once they'd left the room." Also, I'm pretty sure it's lunch time. Wanna sit down somewhere and eat some grub?" Wade asked, already looking around for the perfect spot.

Peter took out his phone to check the time and wade was right, 12:03, it was definitely lunch time." Yeah, sure. My teacher's said we could eat at any of the joints near here so.."

Wade grinned and squeezed peters shoulder for a second." Sure thing, baby boy. There's a real good Mexican place right across the street, they have the best chicken mole there too. You like Mexican, right? I don't think I've ever met anyone who didn't, then again I might have just erased them from my memory. Cause like, what kinda person doesn't like Mexican? An untrustworthy person that's who."

Peter laughed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot in wades company." Yes, wade, I like Mexican."

Wade let out a long breath ." That's a relief, cause your fucking cute but no amount of cute or sexy or whatever could make up for someone not liking Mexican. I was a little worried for a second there, too." He grinned and began leading them both towards the building exit.

Peter just laughed softly and shook his head. He wasn't fanatic over Mexican food like wade seemed to be, but he liked it well enough. It certainly wasn't his favorite, but he wasn't going to tell wade that. 

It didn't take them long to get to the small Mexican place, which peter was great full for. He was actually starting to get hungry and the thought of food was making him hungrier.

Wade had ushered them over to a small table near the window, a spot that peter guessed wade sat at a lot. He had even pulled peter's chair out for him, a weirdly considerate act, or it would've been if wade hadn't been flirting with him since they met. It was honestly a bit mind boggling to peter, sure he knew that he wasn't particularly ugly but peter hadn't thought he was particularly attractive either. He was pretty average in peters opinion, a stark contrast to the attractiveness of wade. Wade seemed like the kind of guy that could get any girl he wanted, so peter was more then a bit confused at the fact that he was flirting with someone like peter, an average looking nerd. 

Peter was pulled from his thoughts by wade for the second time that day.

"So, whatcha thinking of getting? I'm getting myself the chicken mole and some chimichangas on the side, which I also highly recommend. I'm a bit biased though, chimichangas are my all time favorite food."

Peter thought for a moment, looking over the menu before finally settling on something." I think I'm just gonna get a enchilada." 

Wade nodded." Good choice, not my favorite but everyone got their own tastes. They makes some pretty good enchiladas here too. Then again, they just have all around good food, it's real fucking lucky that this place is so near to the building, right? I'm so jealous, those guys working there get to eat here everyday." Wade finished, leaning his arms on the table. 

Peter just nodded at that before the waiter came over and took their orders. They ate together and continued to talk in between bites, ranging in topics from school to television to food among other things. Eventually as their lunch came to a close, they exchanged numbers and were on their way to becoming good friends. Once peter got over the awkwardness he felt at the constant flirting he was able to really enjoy wades company. Wade was just really funny. They paid for their individual meals, wade had tried to pay for peter's but he quickly knocked that idea down. 

Wade got up from the table, wrapping his arm back around peter's shoulders once he was close enough to reach. They walked out of the Mexican place and towards the busses. Peter's school was leaving after lunch." Promise to text me, baby boy?" Wade squeezed peters shoulder.

Peter smiled." Sure, though I've got homework so it'll probably be later in the day." Peter confessed, working his way out from underneath wades arm. 

Wade pouted a little and placed his hand in his pocket, the other coming up to his mouth. He blew a kiss towards peter as peter began making his way towards the quickly filling busses." Can't wait." 

Peter laughed, a little awkwardly before turning and getting on the bus, making his way to the empty seat in front of Gwen and Harry that had been saved for him. He sat down and then was bombarded with questions about where he'd been and who that guy he'd been hanging out with had been. Peter answered all their questions on the ride back to the school, he was honestly a little surprised that there was even time to answer them all. 

They said goodbye once they'd got back to school, it was a half day for them due to the field trip so they were able To go home once they'd made it back. Peter skated back home and honestly, he felt a little excited to text wade later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some language used in this chapter that might be triggering to some, just thought I'd warn ya.

Peter had just finished his homework which consisted of 20 math problems from the textbook, a reading assignment for history, and beginning his essay on the book fahrenheit 451 for English. It took him longer then usual since he couldn't stop glancing at his phone. Peter half expected to get a text from wade, even though they had agreed on peter texting him first since he had stuff to do. 

A wide grin spread across his face as he picked up his phone and wrote out a text to wade. He giggled at the picture that wade had taken for his number, wade had pulled his nose back, making it look similar to a pig's, and stuck his tongue out. There was even a bit of sauce on his face from their lunch. 

-hey, I'm done with hw. Wyd?- Peter 

There was excitement and anxiety pooling in his belly as he waited for wade to reply. Which, thankfully, didn't take more then a few moments. 

-just got out the shower ;>\- wade

Peter blushed a bit, shaking his head.

-tmi- Peter 

-do you watch any shows?- Peter 

-of course you do, I mean what are your favorites?- Peter 

Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair, why was he so nervous? It's just texting.

-adorable- wade

-yeah, I like a lotta shows of various genres. Like golden girls, supernatural, Steven universe and shit like that- wade

-isn't golden girls that real old show about old ladies?- Peter 

-yea, but it's suuuper good. I swear- wade

-I'll take your word for it- Peter 

-I've seen a bit of supernatural, im at season 5 rn- Peter 

-have you seen doctor who??- Peter

-of course, who hasn't- wade

-its not my favorite but it's totally up there- wade

-also you gotta finish supernatural, baby boy. Maybe we can get together and binge watch it?? I've watched it all but I wouldn't mind seeing it again for you baby- wade

-I'll think about it- Peter 

-I'm always free baby ;) so just text me if ya wanna- wade

-k- peter

-how's private school like?? Is it super strict and anal about everything?- wade

-not really?- Peter 

-I mean the uniforms suck but the teachers are pretty okay. We can use phones in class and stuff so- peter

-that's good, even some of the teachers here are anal retentive about phones and shit- wade

-are there lots of fights?? Cause there's one like every two weeks here- wade

-hell just yesterday some kid fuckin broke a window by slamming another dudes head in it- wade

-I was lucky enough to see that in person. That dudes face got fucked up and they both got suspended for god knows how long- wade

-not to that extent no- peter

-but there is the occasional brawl in the courtyard- Peter

-also that sounds horrible, was that guy okay??- Peter

-probably?- wade

-idk, at worst he got a concussion but that asshole was totally askin for it- wade

-what he do to deserve something like that??- Peter

-he was harassing the guys sis, making her real uncomfortable. I'd do the same thing really, I don't have any siblings tho- wade

-seriously tho, that concussion was well deserved. Now that poor window on the other hand ;-;- wade

-it had done nothing wrong Bambi, it didn't deserve such horrible treatment!- wade

Peter laughed at that, he envied how wade could make any situation funny. He agreed with wade though, that guy probably had it coming.

-what're they gonna do about the window? It's a safety hazard right?- Peter

-aw, is baby boy worried for me?- wade

-it's fine, they cleaned the glass up but I'm not sure if they're gonna replace it. Last time there was a bag over the window for the rest of the year.- wade

-wait, do windows usually brake at your school??- Peter 

-yep! I guess the urge to brake the poor things is too strong- wade

-kinda happy I don't go to public school now- Peter 

-right?- wade

-though if you did we prob would've met sooner. I wouldn't miss a cute butt like yours ;)- wade

"Master peter, dinner is done and master Steve and master tony are requesting your presence." Came the British voice of Jarvis, startling peter.

"Tell them I'll be down in a sec." peter got up from his seat at his desk and headed out of his room as he quickly sent a text to wade. 

-gotta go, dinner- Peter 

-text ya later baby boy •3•- wade

Peter just smiled and shoved his phone into his pocket as he reached the dining room. Steve and Tony were already seated at the table, waiting for peter so that they could all eat. 

"Hey, Pete. How was the trip?" Tony asked right as peter sat down. Their food had already been served and now that peter was here they all began to eat. 

"Good." Peter took a bite of his French bread, they were having spaghetti tonight." I, uh, made a new friend there." 

Steve perked up at that, he was always excited when Peter made new friends. That was probably because peter didn't have many friends though." Really? What's their name? Are they nice?" Steve asked, grinning. 

Tony was also smiling, though not as wide. He was leaning forward a little, interested to hear about this new friend as well. 

"His names wade and I think so? He's really funny though." Peter paused." But he goes to the public school so that's a bit of a bummer." 

Tony nodded." How'd you two meet?" He ate a fork full of spaghetti. 

"I got distracted and separated from my friends, he saw and just hung out with me the rest of the time." Peter couldn't help but smile as he remembered hanging out with wade.

Steve smiled at that." That was nice of him." 

Tony nodded, agreeing with Steve's analysis.

"Yeah, we even ate lunch together at a Mexican place across the street. Wade seems to really like that place." Peter took another bite of his bread, finishing the piece and reaching for another. They were his favorite, the bread had a perfect amount of cheese, garlic, and butter. 

"So, did you actually learn anything there or did you just hang out with wade?" Tony asked, amusement clear in his voice. 

Peter flushed a little." Not really." He admitted." But that's because I already knew most of the stuff." It wasn't technically a lie, he did know all the stuff they saw. They just didn't really get vary far, which was because he was preoccupied with talking to wade. 

Tony smirked." Sure, bud." He chuckled. 

Steve then went from smiling to serious." Peter, me and your dad are going on a mission and we're leaving after dinner." Steve ate some of his food." We're not going to be back till Friday." He finished apologetically. 

Peter didn't really mind, they often had to leave and go on these missions and today was Tuesday so they'd only be gone 3 days at most." Okay." He said simply.

"They're meals prepared for the next few days and they have the instructions taped to the top. If you need anything just tell Jarvis and he'll immediately inform one of us. You know the drill." Tony said, tone turning serious as well.

Peter nodded." Got it." Peter finished his food, Steve and tony seemed to be done as well. Peter stood up, picking up his plate along with both Tony's and Steve's." I'll do the dishes, you guys get ready to go." Peter smiled." And be safe." He added before walking into the kitchen. 

Tony and Steve left soon afterwards. Everyone was going on this mission so he'd have the place all to himself till Friday. That didn't worry either of Peter's parents though, he wasn't the type to throw a party. Not like peter had enough friends to do that anyways. 

Peter finished up with the dishes quickly and he made his way back to his room. He stripped down to his boxers and threw on an old shirt before climbing into his bed. He thought about texting wade again, which caused him to flush and smile, but he was tired and decided it was best not to. He turned his music on shuffle before setting it on his bedside table and snuggled into his pillows. 

^^^

Peter woke to the borderline deafening noise of the city and everything around him. He clutched his ears and curled into a ball on his bed in pain, sadly he could still here the obnoxious noises. This had never happened before and peter was more then a little worried. He had a killer headache as well.

Then his alarm went off, surprising peter so much he fell out of his bed. He quickly grabbed his phone and shut off the alarm before throwing his phone across the room. 

Slowly he started to get used to the noise and his headache began to fade. Peter stood up from his curled up position on the messy floor of his room. He sighed in relief and grabbed his shirt so that he could change into his uniform. 

His fingers stuck to the material though and he had to forcibly rip the shirt from his fingers. Peter had no idea what was happening and honestly he was beginning to freak out. 

Peter breathed in through his nose and out his mouth, steadily calming his breathing and himself. He did this for another 5 minutes before he was properly calmed down. 

Peter tentatively touched his blanket, willing and hoping his fingers not to stick. Surprisingly enough they didn't, maybe he had imagined it? Just to make sure, Peter went to touch the blanket again, this time willing his fingers to stick. It stuck!

After about 10 more minutes of peter just testing everything in his room and seeing if his hand would stick (he could even walk on walls!!) peter was pretty sure he understood how these new powers worked. Now, how did he even get these? Powers don't just show up one day out of the blue. Right??

After a minute peter remembered that a spider had crawled on him yesterday, a radioactive spider that had been experimented on multiple times. He guessed it bit him right before wade squashed it. That would explain why he didn't feel the bite. Wait, so he was like part spider now? That has got to be like one of the coolest things that had ever happen to him. Right next to captain America and iron man adopting him. 

Speaking of his parents, should he tell them? It would make things easier since he'd be able to ask for help and tony could even make him a really cool super suit. That is if they actually let him do hero stuff. Maybe he should wait to tell them? Steve and tony were really protective of him, so they probably wouldn't let him. Peter really liked the idea of being able to help people and if that meant keeping this a secret from tony and Steve, then he'd do it. 

Should he tell his friends? That might endanger them though, superheroes have secret identities for a reason. Peter really didn't want to keep this all to himself though, he'll wait for now. If he thinks that one of his friends would be able to protect themselves then he'll them them, but not till he's sure.

His second alarm rings then, signaling that he has ten minutes to finish getting ready or he'll be late. Peter quickly throws on his uniform and brushes his teeth, neglecting to brush his hair. He grabs his skateboard and heads out the door, he'll just skip breakfast today. 

^^^

Peter and wade had been texting for most of the school day, only pausing when peter actually had to do school work. They talked about nothing and everything with flirtatious comments from wade mixed in. By lunch peter and wade had agreed to meet up and hang out at Peter's place. Wade seemed very reluctant to even talk about his own home and Peter's parents were out (wade made a joke about doing the naughty which caused peter to blush profusely) so they could be as rowdy as they wanted, Peter's place seemed like the obvious place to hang out. 

After school ended peter quickly exchanged goodbyes with Harry and Gwen, who were going on a date. He was only a foot outside the school doors when he spotted wade waving enthusiastically at him. Peter also noticed how many of the girls and even some of the guys were staring at him in that way that meant they thought he was cute. Which was very unsurprising.

Peter waved back less enthusiastically as he stopped in front of wade." You could've waited off campus, you seem to draw a lot of attention." Peter said, though he wasn't annoyed. 

Wade shrugged and threw his arm over Peter's shoulder, making peter sigh." Where's the fun in that baby boy?" He grinned." And anyways, I wanted to get an in depth look at private school life. It's as boring as I had suspected." 

Just then peter felt a woad of paper hit the back of his head." That your boyfriend, loser?" Flash spit, a smirk gracing his smug face. His group of friends all clad in the football uniforms snickering behind him. 

Peter flushed, he really didn't want wade to see him being bullied. He liked wade and he didn't want him to think less of him because he was such a loser that people bullied him. But before peter could formulate a response wade had casually removed his arm from Peter's shoulder and walked up to flash. 

They where about the same height, though wade was slouching since he was in a casual stance. But even in that casual position wade somehow managed to look very menacing, like an 'i could kill a man' menacing." Why? You got a problem with it big guy?" He practically growled. 

Peter could tell that flash and his friends were intimidated, hell, Peter was intimidated and wade wasn't even looking at him. Flash didn't back down though, he even pushed out his chest, attempting to look bigger, scarier. Which wasn't working since it kinda made him look like a bird, you know the ones with the big puffy chests?

"What're you gonna do about it, faggot?" Flash said, his tone trying for intimidating but peter could hear the slight tremor in it. 

Wade smirked and in one swift movement he had flash on the ground, writhing in pain. Peter didn't even know what wade did but it worked and the other football players made no move against wade. They were either too scared or too shocked. 

Wade had his boot on flash's chest, pressing down hard as he spoke, voice low and very frightening if peter was being honest. Another part of peter thought it was hot, but he was actively ignoring that part." I'm gonna do a hell of a lot worse if I see you fucking with petey ever again." He simply said before removing his foot, making sure to kick flash right in the ribs as he casually walked back over to peter. His face was back to the laid back approachable smile as if peter had just imagined that whole thing. 

Peter looked over to flash, nope he definitely didn't imagine it since flash was still on the ground clutching his side. Wade tossed his arm back over Peter's shoulders and they began walking towards the gate surrounding the school.

"We better skedaddle before any of the teachers get wind of this, don't want to get you in any trouble, baby boy." Wade said as he picked up the pace. They were outside the gate in under a minute, still no teachers in sight.

Peter didn't say anything for a bit, processing what had just happened." Oh my god. You beat up flash Thompson." Peter finally said.

Wade looked down at him like he was stupid." Well, more like took down if anything. If I beat him up he'd be in way worse condition, though if you want we can totally go back and I can beat the shit outta him. Can't have anyone being mean to this cute little Bambi now can I?" Wade smiled fondly down at Peter, though he could tell that wade was dead serious.

"Uh, no. That won't be necessary, but, uh, thanks? I think?" Peter ran a hand through his messy locks." I mean, I don't condone violence or anything, but you were defending me so that was nice of you? Seriously though, I'd appreciate it if you didn't actually beat him up." Peter said, continuously blushing more and more as he spoke.

"No problem, I won't do anything you don't want. But that flash douche totally deserved that, nobody gets to make fun of anybody. Especially my friends." Wade said seriously.

Peter's blush was beginning to fade." Thanks and I totally get that, just, I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

Wade nodded." Yeah, I get that." He said, squeezing Peter's shoulder for emphasis. 

The rest of their walk to Peter's place wasn't very eventful. They continued to talk, though not about what had transpired at Peter's school. Mostly about supernatural and what kinds of foods were the best for binge watching. They settled on pizza and popcorn.

Once they got to the stark tower, Peter and wade set up a nest of blankets and pillows on the couch. Peter also had Jarvis order pizza and wade made some popcorn, he put some m&m's in there too saying that it was the perfect combination of salty sweet.

They started supernatural, season five episode 1 and halfway through the pizza had finally arrived. They played Rock Paper Scissors on who would get up to get the pizza. Peter lost and he grumpily got out of their very comfortable nest of blankets with wade laughing at him. Peter threw a pillow at him which just made them both laugh.

Peter came back with the pizza and snuggled back into their makeshift nest, setting the pizza between them. Wade  
un-paused the episode and they both dug into the large meat lovers pizza.

By the time they were halfway through season five it was beginning to get very late, it was 11:30 to be exact. Too late in Peter's opinion for wade to be walking home." You can stay the night, if you want." Peter said hesitantly.

Wade beamed at this, its not like he had wanted to got home anyway and nobody was waiting for him." I'd love to, baby boy. We sleeping here, cause I'm real fucking comfy and I'm not entirely sure I'd be willing to move."

Peter laughed, all his nervousness leaving him." Yeah, we'd have to move all the bedding back if we were gonna sleep in actual beds anyway, which is not something I wanted to do." Peter confessed.

Wade chuckled, a low and deep rumble which peter couldn't help but think was attractive." You and me both."

"What about pajamas, though? This uniform is real uncomfortable to sleep in and I'm not sure I've got anything that'd fit you. No offense, but your bigger then me in like every aspect." Peter said.

Wade shrugged." I can just sleep in my undies, or nude if you'd prefer, baby boy." Wade winked.

Peter blushed." Please keep your underwear on." He quickly stated." I'll go change then, be right back." Peter got up from his seat and headed towards his room. He changed into a lose t shirt and sweats before headed back out.

Peter stopped in his tracks when he saw wade undressing, a furious blush spreading over his face. 

Wade was standing on the couch, apparently being too lazy to actually get off the thing. He had already taken his shirt off and was currently pulling down his pants, revealing his captain America boxers (which would've made peter laugh If wade hadn't been so attractive without a shirt. Like what?)

"Oh, hey petey. Enjoying the show?" He wiggled his eyebrows and waved his hips a little as he threw his pants over his shoulder.

Peter's blush deepened." No! Of course not, just surprised that you have captain America undies." Peter sputtered out, making his way over to the couch.

Wade threw him a disbelieving look and sat back down on the couch." Sure, baby boy, sure." He smiled, getting comfortable under the copious amounts of blankets and pillows." These are actually my favorite boxers, cap is cool. It's super cool that he's your dad, like, I'm super jealous. Though, if he was my dad I think that might ruin the hype, you know? He's just so much cooler as some unattainable figure." 

Peter just nodded, wade wasn't wrong. It was only really cool having them as parents for the first year or so and then they were just like regular parents." I'm gonna go to sleep." Peter snuggled into the makeshift nest himself, he had school so he really shouldn't be staying up so late.

Wade nodded." Sweet dreams, sweet cheeks." Wade replied cheerfully as peter drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, I've witnessed the same fucking door window get broken in the span of two months at my school. AND THOSE WEREN'T EVEN THE ONLY TIMES THAT WINDOW WAS BROKEN. And one time the small window near the floor that's next to the door broke (i saw that too) and they didn't even fix it, they just fucking taped a cardboard box over it. I don't even go to a quote on quote bad high school, like it's actually one of the real good ones where I live.
> 
> Now you know that copious amounts of window breaking is actually normal and I didn't just make it up


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to update this story every Monday so expect an update monday

Peter woke up to a strong and very warm embrace, which he immediately snuggled into before he realized that the embrace was coming from a person and that person being wade. Peter quickly attempted to move away, a deep blush covering his face. Wade's arms stopped him from moving too far and then they pulled peter back tighter.

Peter heavily sighed and moved his arms from wades chest to his shoulders, shaking him. Peter really hoped that wade wasn't a heavy sleeper. 

Wade grumbled and shoved his face into Peter's neck, casing peter to stiffen and shake wade harder." Wade!" He practically squeaked." Wake up!"

Wade breathed in deeply, smirking to himself and pulling peter even tighter against him.(the asshole was awake!) "five more minutes, baby boy." Wade's voice was gravelly from sleep and his breath against Peter's neck was sending shivers down his spine.

Blush reaching all the way down to his neck, peter shoved Wade's chest away, finally freeing himself from Wade's grasp." We've both got school to get ready for!" He squeaked as he quickly jumped off the couch and sprinted to his room, locking the door.

Peter sighed in relief, his blush fading as he calmed down. He slowly got dressed, his uniform a bit wrinkled from lounging around in it yesterday. It didn't bother peter, he had never really been concerned over his appearance. 

Once he was done getting dressed, peter cautiously walked back out of his bedroom. He let out a breath of relief when he saw that wade was dressed in the clothes he had on yesterday.

Wade walked over from the couch to where peter was standing in the entry way of the main living room. He stood a little close to peter, but he hadn't slung his arm around him or anything." What's cooking good looking?" Wade said in a serious tone before cracking a huge grin.

Peter smiled as well at the cheesy line, rolling his eyes." Well, I was gonna make myself some cereal. You're welcome to have some too." Peter said as he walked into the kitchen with wade following close behind.

"We've got Lucky Charms, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Frosted Flakes, and Raisin Bran." Peter waved his arm in front of the boxes.

Wade stuck his tongue out." Ew, who likes Raisin Bran? Raisins are gross, baby boy, they get stuck in your teeth and they don't even taste that good. At least gummies have the decency to actually taste okay, cause that shits gonna be in your mouth all fucking day." 

Peter laughed." Tony and Bruce are the only ones who'll eat it, I think it's pretty gross too."

Wade tilted his head in confusion." Whose Bruce? Like an uncle or something?"

"Or something." Peter grinned." Bruce is hulk, he and tony hang out whenever he's in the country. They bond over science."

Wade looked a little shocked by that." Wait, so do all of the avengers just hang out here? That is so cool but also terrifying. They'd totally beat the shit outta anyone that bugs you, right? How the fuck is flash even still walking?" Wade laughed.

Peter shrugged." I haven't really told them about flash, or any of the bulling really." He admitted, grabbing the box of Lucky Charms.

"Why the hell not? Wouldn't that solve the problem, I'm like 90% sure that all they'd have to do was glare at him and flash would be shitting his pants. That'd actually be really funny to watch, please tell me if you decide to unleash the avengers on him." Wade replied as he grabbed the Cinnamon Toast Crunch and followed peter out of the pantry.

Peter shrugged again, not looking at wade and instead grabbed the milk as wade got them a bowls and spoons. (How he knew where they even were was a mystery and actually quite impressive) "I just don't wanna worry them, you know? I mean, they already have so much on their plate and it's not even all that important. I can deal with a little bullying."

Wade frowned." I guess I can understand that, petey. But I don't want you getting bullied, I don't care how much you say it doesn't affect you." Wade poured cereal and milk into his bowl (in that order, cause even wade isn't crazy enough to pour milk in first), peter mirrored him.

"Hell, I've probably already scared him enough to stop, though I'm totally gonna check. You tell me if he does it again, baby boy." Wade said sternly.

Peter blushed at how much wade seemed to be concerned over him, he should be used to this by now seeing as he has the freaking avengers as family." No promises." As much as peter likes how much wade cares, he'd much rather deal with his own problems.

Peter began eating his cereal, only the actual cereal part first though, he preferred to eat the marshmallows last." So, what time do you have to be at school by?" Peter asked, changing the subject before wade could respond.

Wade looked slightly annoyed by this, but he didn't bring Peter's bullying problem back up, which he greatly appreciated." Don't worry your cute little butt over that, I don't have anything important first period, just gym. More importantly, what time should we be leaving, wouldn't want you to get in trouble for being tardy." Wade winked before taking a huge bite of his cereal. 

Peter laughed a little at the dribble of milk making its way down wades chin, wade quickly wiped his mouth before eating another huge spoon full of cereal. (How he even managed to fit it all on the spoon was amazing in itself) "I've got an alarm that'll go off when we gotta leave." Peter replied, ignoring yet another comment about his butt. 

"Thinking ahead. Sexy." Wade tapped the side of his head." How many other alarms you got for things, baby boy?" Wade asked, leaning forward.

"Shut up." Peter blushed." I've only got two, the other is to wake me up." 

Wade nodded." Still, that's more then me." Wade didn't lean back, peter was finding that he didn't mind." I wake up at the same time everyday, like clockwork. Sucks when I go to bed real late but otherwise it's pretty handy." 

Peter couldn't tell if wade was joking or not, he'd told peter weirder things so he was just gonna go with it." Moving on." Peter had only marshmallows left in his bowl, while wade was already slurping the milk out of his, getting the liquid all over his face.

Before peter could finish changing the topic, his alarm went off, saving him the trouble. Peter drank the rest of cereal and took both his and wades bowls, putting them in the sink. He'd clean them later. 

"Onwards! To the hell known more commonly as high school!" Wade exclaimed as he handed peter his bag. 

Peter smiled, thanking wade for the bag as he slung it over his shoulder. 

"Now, this will be a dangerous journey, baby boy, are you sure that you are prepared to face the monstrous beasts that is moody teenagers?" Wade asked as they headed out of the stark tower.

Peter laughed." About as ready as I'll ever be." 

Wade slapped peter on the back." Good enough!" He replied happily, slinging his arm around Peter's shoulder afterwards.

They walked the rest of the way to Peter's school, wade doing most of the talking and on more then one occasion peter had to stop because he was laughing so hard. Wade walked with peter all the way to his first period, geometry, which got them a few looks from the other students. Peter didn't know wether it was because of how attractive wade was or that wade obviously didn't go there due to the lack of uniform. 

Peter and wade texted until the class before lunch when wade suddenly became quiet. Peter had second lunch, so it was in the middle of his history class. Luckily though, Gwen and Harry both had second lunch as well, unlike last year.(peter had just eaten in the library his whole freshman year) Flash also had second lunch, usually he'd mess with peter by tossing food at him when they encountered each other. 

Peter, Gwen, and Harry where all eating outside today since it was one of the warmer days. Only five minutes into lunch peter felt strong arms wrap around his waist in a hug and a voice in his ear." Hey, baby boy. Fancy seeing you here."

Peter jumped in surprise at Wade's voice, his face flushing." How'd you even get here?" Peter asked, confused but very amused.

Wade unlatched his arms and plopped down next to peter, Gwen and Harry giving peter questioning looks." A magician never reveals his secrets." Wade replied simply, slinging his arm around Peter's shoulders. 

Peter sighed." You're not even a magician."

"Peter, whose your... friend?" Gwen asked, looking between wade and peter, Harry still looked very shocked.

Wade looked at peter, seeming interested to hear what his answer would be. He even tilted his head slightly.

"Uh, this is wade. He's the guy I met on the field trip." Peter explained." Wade, these are my friends Gwen and Harry."

Wade nodded, sticking his free hand out to Gwen first, shaking her hand." Nice to meet ya! It's good to see that petey here has actually got friends." Wade joked." I was worried I might be the only one." He said as he shook Harry's hand, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Harry looked to peter." Are you two...?" Gwen kicked Harry under the table after he said that. 

Wade laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at peter, peter blushed." No! No, we're just friends. I mean I just met him." Peter sputtered out. 

Wade pulled Peter's cheek into his." Aw, and here I thought we were special, baby boy! You're braking my heart here!" He joked, rubbing their cheeks together. 

Gwen laughed and Harry looked amused by this. Peter's blush darkened and he immediately went to shove wade away." Wade, oh my goodness! Stop it." He squeaked.

Wade laughed and loosened his hold on peter, keeping his arm around his shoulders." You're really fun to tease, you know that?" Wade said.

"Shut up." Peter glared at wade and grabbed his sandwich, taking a huge bite. 

Wade smiled." Adorable, maybe your nickname should be chipmunk instead of Bambi with how much food you're sticking into your mouth." Wade poked his cheeks." What other stuff can you fit in that cute little mouth of yours, baby boy." Wade teased, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Peter almost choked, if he wasn't beat red before he definitely was now. Gwen was having a laughing fit and Harry looked scandalized. Peter quickly swallowed his food and kicked wade. Hard. 

Wade laughed." I'm just joking, petey." He leaned forward and said lowly." Or am I?" He added, earning him a punch to the stomach from peter.

Wade clutched his stomach." Okay, I kinda deserved that one." He laughed, pain evident in his voice. 

Peter crossed his arms, refusing to feel any sympathy." Yes, yes you did." Peter's blush beginning to fade.

Gwen finally stopped laughing." Oh my god, you two are too cute." 

Peter glared at Gwen then, she just laughed at him.

Wade, who was still clutching his stomach, though it didn't hurt anymore (he was just being a drama queen)" I prefer sexy." He said, making his voice still sound pained.

The rest of their lunch continued on like this, wade becoming quick friends with Gwen and Harry. He was even on Gwen's good side after she heard about what he did to flash and Harry was pretty impressed as well. Lunch seemed to come to a close too quickly in Peter's opinion, he wanted to hang out more with wade. Peter didn't voice his thoughts (too embarrassing) and wade left.

^^^

Peter was sat criss cross on his bed, a notebook in his lap. The page was filled with different superhero names for himself along with some spider doodles on the side. He needed a name and a costume if he was going to be a hero and it had to conceal his identity. Peter had decided that he didn't want to tell tony or Steve, there was no way that they'd let him do this while he was still a minor.

Peter had narrowed it down to two very similar names, Spider-Man or Man-Spider? He desperately wanted to ask an outside opinion, but he really didn't want to get anyone involved in his hero persona. He decided that moving on to his costume design and letting both names sit in his mind was the best course of action. 

Peter began to just sketch ideas onto the next page of his notebook. He was decent at drawing so his sketches didn't look too much like shit. 

All he knew for certain was that he wanted a spider somewhere on his suit, maybe more then one? But there was definitely going to be an all around spider theme, he'd come up with the color scheme last.

Finally, after what seemed like hours peter had sketched out three suit designs that he liked. Now he just had to choose with one he liked the most. He crossed the middle one off first, it made it look like he was wearing underwear over the spandex.

Then he crossed off the left suit after much deliberation, this one had his arms and legs all one color. Peter sighed, flopping back on his bed." Finally."

Now that that was over all he had to do was choose what name he liked best and the color scheme of his suit. Peter tossed his notebook off the bed and snuggled under his blankets. He'd do that tomorrow, it was already getting to be too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was swinging through New York, the cold winter wind making him feel more free then ever before. It was also making him feel colder then ever before but he was ignoring that.

Tony and Steve had come back safely the Friday afternoon they had said they would, which was about a month ago. They were curious about the new hero in town, but they didn't suspect peter at all (why would they?). Though, lately Spider-Man had stopped being a topic of their conversations and instead talk of Christmas plans had taken its place, which peter welcomed. 

All the avengers would be staying at stark tower for a week before and after Christmas, well everyone except Clint and Sam but they'd be there for the big party. Tony threw this party every year, only the location would change and that rarely happened.

Wade continued to visit Peter's school during lunch, only getting in trouble twice but wade would only get escorted off campus on those occasions. The school couldn't do anything else, since he didn't go there and they didn't even know his name. Peter and wade had also set up movie Fridays, where they'd stay over at Peter's house and hang out. It was called movie Friday but they'd do other things too, like play video games or just hang out. Wade had met tony, steve, and the rest of the avengers during those nights. He wasn't a favorite, but they all at least tolerated him since he was Petey's friend. 

It was during one of these get togethers that peter had realized that he had feelings for wade. Sure, he'd been attracted to wade since the beginning, but peter focused more on personality. 

Peter swung past a skyscraper, just barely missing the windows. 

He was hesitant to tell wade. Yeah, wade flirted with him constantly, but wade kinda did that with everyone so that wasn't a good indicator of wether or not wade liked him too. Wade was a pretty upfront person, so peter was just gonna assume that if wade liked him like that then wade would tell him. Peter just hoped he wasn't wrong in that assumption.

After stopping two muggings, Peter decided to call it a night, it was already 3 am and he didn't wanna be a zombie tomorrow.

Peter climbed to his bedroom window and quietly snuck into his room. He wasn't worried about JARVIS telling anyone, he had promised to only tell tony if he specifically asked. Which was extremely unlikely, so peter was in the clear.

^^^

Wade was sitting at the bar, talking to his longtime friend weasel. He had made his way to Sister Margaret’s about hour ago, Wade's Dad was coming home tonight after a two month deployment and wade stopped dealing with his shit years ago. He wasn't even sure if the old man even remembered he had a kid since they haven't talked since wade was like 13. 

Anyways, wade always went and stayed at Sister Margaret’s when his dad was home, weasel ran the place and since they were tight he was allowed to crash there. 

Weasel was around 5 years Wade's senior, he had shaggy dirty blonde hair, and a sense of humor that rivaled Wade's . He had stumbled upon this place after a particularly bad reunion with his dad. Weasel had talked to him and liked him he guessed, so he stayed there until his dad left again. Once they'd gotten over the age gap (which wasn't really that difficult) weasel and wade had become fast friends. Wade even started doing mercenary jobs in his junior year to get some easy cash. (A fact that he was reluctant to share with petey)

The other patrons were wary of him at first, probably looked down on him due to his age or something, but wade had proved himself to be exceptionally good at jobs. He even got himself a nickname, the merc with a mouth, though he only recently got that title. (About a year before he met petey, probably shorter)

Wade sighed, he hadn't been able to get that cute piece of ass off his mind for more then 10 minutes. Not that he was complaining, petey was a welcomed change considering that most his thoughts were not of the rainbow and sunshine type. 

Still though, he was practically obsessed with the kid, the last person he fell this bad for was Vanessa. Now, that didn't end very well (understatement of the century) and wade wasn't jumping to get into another one of those relationships. 

Wade dropped his head onto the counter, startling weasel with the shear loudness of the bang. It hurt, but it sure as hell cleared his head, he didn't much like thinking about Vanessa. 

"Whoa, man. That sounded like you just cracked your fucking skull open." Weasel walked up to wade." Though I'm more worried about the counter, I've only had to repair this thing once and I wanna keep it that way." He stated, patting the counter. 

"Thanks for all the concern." Wade muttered sarcastically, head still pressed into the counter, a headache coming on. 

Weasel sighed." What's up?" He asked, leaning on the counter.

"I met this real cutie a while back." Was Wade's mumbled reply.

"And that's a bad thing why?"

"I like him, weasel. Like actually like him." Wade ground out.

"I'm still not seeing the problem here. What? He not like you or something?"

"No, petey likes me or at least I hope he does, but that's not the point. Real relationships tend to not go so well for me, I'm like the nickelback of dating."

"That was only one time, wade. You can't just assume that every relationship of yours will end the same way. If you think like that then you're just gonna end up sad and alone."

Wade huffed, he wasn't gonna get into this with weasel again." I need a drink."

Weasel nodded." Scotch right?" He asked as he bent down to get the bottle and a debatably clean glass.

Wade just mumbled a yes as he sat up in his seat. 

Weasel set the drink in front of wade, not caring that he was serving a minor (if you hadn't already guessed this place doesn't really care much about the law) "Seriously wade, don't pass this up just cause your scared of what might happen."

Wade downed the glass and set it back on the counter." I'll keep that in mind." He replied as weasel filled his glass back up.

"So, tell me more about this cutie." Weasel said as he poured himself a glass.

Wade smiled." I'd rather you tell me about some jobs, petey is all mine." Wade laughed, he'd probably tell weasel about petey later when he was more up to it. Right now though, all he wanted to do was have some fun and a job was the best way to do that. 

Weasel sighed." Fine." He said in a disappointed tone." Okay, so there's this one hit that I think you'll like. It's on some big business dude, he's done some shady shit or something and I guess stabbed the wrong guy in the back. The name is Sebastian Abbott."

Wade nodded and held his hand out to take the card for the hit." Sounds good to me." Wade got up from the stool and headed to the back where he crashed to grab his supplies before heading out. His first stop, a cafe with a wifi connection so that he look the fucker up. Wade wanted to finish this soon, tomorrow was Friday. 

^^^

Wade hadn't shown up for lunch today, which made peter worry. Gwen had said that wade was probably just sick and that he shouldn't worry too much, but he couldn't help it. Wade hadn't missed a single lunch since he started coming, which was an achievement in itself. What was even more concerning though, was that wade wasn't answering his phone, which Gwen equated to him being sick and that he was probably sleeping it off. 

Peter just hoped that he'd show for movie night, him and wade were going to have a golden girls marathon and wade had been real excited. Steve and tony were even having a date night and they said they'd be out till very late, which meant that peter and wade wouldn't have to worry about their volume level. 

Peter hadn't been able to ease his worry and if anything it just got worse as the day progressed, causing him to not pay any attention in class. (He'd have to get notes from Gwen later) 

Peter sullenly made his way back to stark tower and he was sure that if his parents were home they would've been able to tell something was wrong the instant he walked through the door. Luckily (or unluckily peter wasn't sure yet) they had already gone out. 

Peter plopped down on the couch and turned on the television, he wasn't paying any attention to it though. 

Then, at the time they usually met up peter heard JARVIS say those oh so familiar words." Mr. Peter, Wade Wilson is requesting to be let in."

Peter shot up from his seat." L-let him in." Peter replied excitedly as he got off the couch and stood by the elevator. 

"Sorry about lunch, I was busy." Wade said just as the elevator doors opened. 

Peter just smiled and hugged wade." It's okay." He replied lamely.

Wade winced at the contact and peter quickly let go, looking at wade with concern." Are you hurt?" 

Wade shrugged." Don't worry. You make all the pain go away by just gracing me with the presence of that cute butt, baby boy." Wade said as he walked into the pent house and made his way over to the couch, peter following behind. 

Peter brushed off the comment, more focused on how badly wade was hurt." How bad is it? Seriously." Peter pressed, sitting down next to wade.

Wade didn't say anything for a few moments as he focused on turning on golden girls." Petey, I appreciate the concern, really it's super cute, but I'm fine."

Peter folded his arms over his chest." Your reaction to my hug didn't seem fine." Peter retorted.

Wade sighed loudly and leaned back in his seat, causing him to wince a little." Fine, I got into a little fight. It's fine though, I won and that's all that matters in the long run."

Peter glared at wade." No, your health is what matters in the long run. Now, take off your shirt." Peter stated.

"Gosh, petey. You could at least take me out to dinner before you try and get me naked." Wade joked.

"Shirt. Off. Now." Peter said.

"Finnnne." Wade whined as he stripped his shirt off." There, ya happy mr. Pushy Pants." 

Peter would've rolled his eyes, but wade had a bloody fucking bandage around his stomach and scratches all over his chest. (It was smart of wade to have warn a red shirt though)

"Oh my god, wade. What the fuck? How is this fine in any way?"

"Well, it wasn't too bad. There was an exit wound and the bullet missed any vital organs, plus weasel it pretty decent at patching people up. He's like my personal nurse, though not very cute."

Peter ran a shaky hand through his hair. He'd heard about weasel before, though wade had never delved too deep into his personal life." What kind of- you know what? I don't care." Peter stood up." Come on, I'm gonna check you out to make sure that your not too seriously injured." Peter felt very thankful of the fact that tony had high tech medical equipment for when the avengers got injured. He was also thankful of the fact that Bruce had taught him how to use the stuff.

Wade groaned loudly in protest, but he still got up from the couch and followed peter back to the elevator. 

The trip to the 5th floor where the medical equipment was stored was a quiet one filled with peter continuously glancing worriedly at wades bare chest. It only took a few minutes to reach the floor but it felt like hours.

Peter grabbed Wade's hand and practically dragged him over to the metal table." Sit." Peter ordered, concern still lacing his voice.

Wade sighed again and sat on the table as peter grabbed a rectangular tablet looking thing that turned it to be a handheld X-ray. Peter held it to Wade's injury and pressed a few buttons before pulling it back and looking over it.

Peter sighed in relief, wade had been right about the wound not being too serious. Peter set the X-ray down on the table and opened a cabinet, grabbing out some gauze and bandages. It wasn't that peter thought that weasel did a bad job, it's just peter didn't trust that he did a good job.

Peter unwrapped Wade's bandages with little complaint and began re-cleaning, dressing, and bandaging the wound. Once he was done he looked away from his handiwork and up at wade.

"What were you really doing? You don't just get shot in a normal fight, wade." Peter said, leaning closer to wade for emphasis." Please tell me."

Wade couldn't look peter in the eyes and instead just stared at Peter's hands." You really don't wanna know, baby boy. You won't want ta talk to me anymore." Came Wade's practically mumbled reply.

Peter frowned at that, honestly, he liked wade so much that peter was pretty sure that nothing would make him stop being friends with him." Wade, you could've killed someone and I'd still want to hang out with you. I mean, sure I'd be upset, I don't think killing is really the right way to go but-" peter paused." You're my best friend, wade, and I don't want to lose that." Peter revealed.

Wade sighed and let out a small laugh." Well, you see. You were kinda spot on with that."

Peter's eyes bulged in surprise, though he wasn't frightened by the fact. That was mostly due to his spidey senses not making a single buzz." Who did you kill?" Peter asked simply.

Wade glanced away from Peter's hand and moved to his collar." Just some business man, but he was a bad dude okay. Totally got what was coming to em, baby boy, I swear."

Peter nodded, he didn't like killing at all, but the fact that the guy wasn't a good guy made it better." Why, uh, why'd you do it?"

Wade sighed." Somebody put a bounty on his head and he'd done enough bad that I was okay with killing him. I mean I got some standards, like no killing kids or killing in front of em, no killing people that I don't think deserve it, and I think that's it actually."

It took peter a moment to process this." Wait, so what, are you like a bounty hunter or something?"

Wade laughed at that, still not looking peter in the eyes but his glance had moved up to Peter's nose." Close, only get half the points for that, baby boy. But no, I'm a mercenary. Have been for 'bout two years now, gotta make a living somehow, you know? I mean, not everyone has a billionaire for a Dad."

"And you didn't think it important to mention that before now why?" Peter asked.

Wade smirked and finally, finally looked peter in the eyes." You never asked, baby boy. Plus, that's not really something you say out of the blue and I didn't wanna scare you off."

Peter huffed, but wade was right and it's not like peter wasn't keeping things from him too." How'd you even start doing something like this at such a young age?"

"Hey, I'm two whole years older then you, kid." Wade retorted making peter roll his eyes." I've just been in that kinda crowd since I was younger, honestly it'd be weird if I wasn't a merc with the kinda people I hang around."

Peter gave wade a concerned look. What kind of childhood could wade of had that caused him to hang around mercenaries? Peter would've asked, but that seemed to be a bit too personal and he knew that wade wouldn't answer truthfully if at all. He grabbed Wade's hand instead." Come on, I'll order us some pizza, we've got a long night filled with funny old women ahead of us."

Wade smiled and followed peter back towards the elevator and to the pent house." The best kind of night, baby boy. Well, maybe not the best." Wade said, winking.

Peter laughed, a small flush creeping up on him." Shut up."

Peter and wade made their way back to the couch, snuggling up and getting comfy as they waited for the pizza to arrive. JARVIS let the pizza boy up halfway through the first episode and wade grabbed it this time, peter was pretty sure wade felt bad about something (he didn't know what) They had gotten meat lovers pizza again, it was one of Wade's favorites.

Wade and peter continued to watch the golden girls, peter was beginning to really like the show too. His favorite character was Dorothy and Wade's favorite was Sophia, but Dorothy was his second favorite. 

Learning that wade was a mercenary really got peter thinking and it wasn't the 'he could kill me' or 'he should be in jail' or anything along those lines. No, he was thinking that if it was safe to tell any of his friends about Spider-Man it was wade. Being a mercenary meant that wade could easily take care of himself and defend himself against anyone trying to attack him. Plus, wade had told him the truth and peter wants to show that he appreciated this and the best way to do that would be telling wade the truth as well. 

They were already a few hours into their marathon and peter and wade had both already changed into pajamas. Wade in his underwear and a t shirt and peter in plaid pj bottoms and a shirt. 

Peter looked up at wade, preparing himself to tell wade about who he was. Wade noticed the look and turned to peter, pausing the show." What is it?" He asked, tilting his head. 

" I uh, I want to tell you something. You know, since you told me about your work."

Wade nodded, looking expectant but not saying anything. 

Peter breathed in." You know about spider-man right?" 

Wade nodded slowly.

"I'm, well, he is me. I'm spider-man." Peter said, his hand fidgeting with the cuff of his shirt.

Wade gasped, hands going to his cheeks." I thought his butt looked familiar."

Peter laughed at that, his anxious fidgeting stopping.

"So, do webs actually come out of your wrists, cause you'd think that it come out of your butt. Though that'd be really weird."

Peter flushed at that, still laughing." No, no. That'd be really gross, oh my god. No, I make the web shooters myself." Peter said triumphantly. 

Wade whistled." Damn, baby boy, you're one smart cookie."

Peter grinned at the complement, flush darkening." Thanks."

"Now, let's get back to the show, spidey. I wanna get in as many episodes as possible." Wade said, wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulder and pulling him close, un-pausing the golden girls.

Peter let himself be pulled into wade." Okay, just don't call me that around people. I've got a secret identity to keep up."

Wade nodded." Course, baby boy." He said, a little giddy at the fact that petey told him over everyone else. 

Peter and wade stayed like that the rest of the night, finally falling asleep at around 4am still cuddled up to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates are on Monday, so yell at me I guess if I miss it? Idk
> 
> Also, I don't know what happened in Wade's and Vanessa's relationship that makes wade not wanna date (cuz I'm lazy) so if you have any ideas you can put them in the comments and I might add it.
> 
> ALSO ALSO if there's anything that you think would be cool to have in this comment. Can't promise I'll add it but it's nice to know what the readers like you know?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the kinda later update, I slept in

It was the Friday before Tony's big Christmas party (and the last day of school before winter break) and wade was walking peter home from school, he'd spent the whole day sneaking around the private school instead of going back to his own school. Surprisingly enough, wade hadn't been spotted by any of the teachers, but peter made a game out of finding him. (Kinda like where's Waldo. Wade was even wearing his red jacket so he was a bit easier to distinguish from the other students) Gwen had even spotted wade a few times, but Harry wasn't that interested in playing the game. 

Peter shivered, he had underestimated how cold it was going to be that day and had only worn a light jacket over a long sleeved shirt. 

Wade looked over at peter, a small smile on his face." You cold, baby boy? I told you it was gonna be too cold for that terrible excuse for a jacket."

Peter glared at wade and shoved him playfully." Im not cold." He said simply.

Wade raised an eyebrow." Oh really? So why'd you shiver just now? What, is my sexiness causing you to shiver in pleasure? Cause I've had that effect on people before." Wade joked. 

Peter's face, already red from the cold, flushed more for a different reason." I highly doubt anyone has had that kinda reaction to you." Peter laughed. 

Wade grinned." So you were cold, hah!" He exclaimed as he shed his plaid red jacket and held it towards peter." Here, I run hot so I don't really need it. I mostly just wear it for style if I'm being completely honest, always wanna look my best for you, baby boy." Wade winked.

Peter hesitated to grab Wade's jacket, he didn't want him to be cold but he also really liked the idea of wearing something of Wade's (and he wanted to be warm). 

Wade made the decision for him though, sighing he lifted Peter's arms and put the jacket on him." There we go, all warm and toasty, right?" Wade said, tossing his arm over Peter's shoulder.

Peter nodded. Wade's smell surrounded him, making him blush a deeper red (hopefully wade would assume it was from the cold). The jacket was also very warm and very big, wade was way more built then peter and taller. It made him feel like he was some small animal being wrapped up in a huge blanket. It was kinda (really really really) nice.

Peter had invited wade to the Christmas party and after some convincing (wade, tony, and Steve), he was going to stay with them the whole two weeks. Peter still didn't know about Wade's home situation, but he was pretty sure it wasn't pleasant and peter wanted him to have a memorable holiday. 

Gwen and Harry had attended before, but usually they'd go to Harry's big party. Which peter had also been to before, but he much preferred to be surrounded by his family for the holidays. That and the only people that peter knew there were Gwen, Harry, and Norman. (And Norman was more then a little creepy)

"You know, I'm Canadian. Don't remember if I told you, I'm pretty sure I hadn't. Yeah, but we moved here when I was 10, so I didn't get the whole experience but it still counts." Wade suddenly revealed out of the blue.

Peter was honestly a little surprised, he'd always had the image of Canadians being maddeningly polite. Then again, Wolverine was Canadian and he is like the least nicest person peter knows. (Not that peter really knows him, they've only met like twice) Wade was way more nice then Wolverine at least." Why'd you move?"

Wade stiffened at that, looking uncomfortable for a second before he put on a nonchalant look again, but he was still stiff.

"Uh, you don't have to tell me if it's too personal, I understand." Peter quickly added.

Wade shook his head, relaxing a bit." No, it's fine. My mom, she died and my dad didn't wanna be reminded of her or something. He was also originally from America, so he might've just wanted to come back." Wade's hand that was on Peter's shoulder had tightened slightly as he spoke. 

Peter looked down at his feet, he couldn't help the smile forming on his face and he didn't want wade to see it and take it the wrong way. He was just really happy that wade would share something personal like that with him.

"Anyway." Wade exclaimed happily, his demeanor reverting back to normal." I can cook some mean pancakes and I have an unhealthy amount of authentic Canadian maple syrup! I was thinking that I could make us some while I'm staying with you. I brought like 5 bottles of the shit, so I'm really hoping that's a yes." 

Peter looked up, grinning." Of course, I'm sure that tony and Steve won't mind." Peter paused." And even if they do, I won't care cause I really wanna try some authentic Canadian syrup now." Peter laughed.

Wade grinned and squeezed their sides together." Good, that shit is the best, baby boy!" Wade exclaimed as the walked into the stark tower and onto the elevator.

Peter glanced at the relatively small duffle bag swung across Wade's shoulder." Are you sure that's gonna be enough stuff?"

Wade nodded enthusiastically." Yep!" He popped the p." I am the master at filling bags to the max, so I've got more stuff in here then you'd think."

Peter nodded as the elevator opened to reveal the penthouse. Tony and Steve were lounging on the couch and they waved as peter and wade come through the elevator doors.

"Hey, petey, wade." Steve smiled.

Wade grinned broadly like he always did whenever captain America spoke to him, Peter had learned that Cap was Wade's idol when he was a kid and he was now a favorite of many heroes. Unsurprisingly, Spider-Man was his all time favorite hero now.

"Hello, mr. Rodgers." Wade replied, his voice giddy." Mr. Stark."

"You two get unpacked, dinner will be ready in an hour or so." Steve said." Oh, and wade? Are you sure that you don't mind sleeping with peter? Because we have some extra bedrooms on lower floors." He asked.

Wade shook his head." Nah, I don't mind. Being all alone on another floor doesn't sound like much fun."

Steve nodded and turned back to watching tv, snuggling into Tony's side. 

Peter lead wade towards his room, though wade already knew where it was from numerous movie nights. Peter shut his door as wade threw his duffle bag onto the floor, both plopped down on Peter's bed at the same time. 

Peter looked over at wade, causing wade to look over as well. For a moment, peter was captivated by Wade's stormy blue eyes, it was hard not to be when he was this close to them. He was snapped out of it by Wade's soft tone." Petey?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh, do you wanna watch the golden girls while we wait for dinner?" Peter asked, face flushing slightly and burrowing into Wade's coat in embarrassment at being caught staring.

Wade just smiled and replied with." Sounds like a plan." He hopped up from his laying position and moved so that he was actually on the bed, peter coping him. They snuggled up under the blankets and watched the show on Peter's phone. 

An hour and two episodes of The Golden Girls later, tony knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a response, as per usual. He was greeted with the sight of his son and wade snuggled a bit too close in his opinion as they watched something on Pete's phone.

Peter's head was nestled between Wade's neck and shoulder, Wade's arm wrapped around peter with his chin resting on Peter's head. Peter and wade glanced casually up at tony, peter with a slight blush, from warmth and not embarrassment." Is it dinner time?" Wade asked, reminding tony that he'd hadn't said anything.

Tony cleared his throat." Ah, yeah." He said awkwardly before heading back out of the room, not waiting for a response. 

Peter yawned, stretching, before getting off of wade and then off of the bed, wade following." That was weird, right? I can't be the only one who thought that was weird." Wade said as they walked out of Peter's room.

Peter shrugged." I guess. It's probably nothing, I mean it's tony we're talking about."

Wade nodded." Yeah." He agreed, wrapping an arm around peter." Ooo! Something smells delicious and it's not you." Wade smirked.

Peter lightly shoved Wade's side, smiling." I'm pretty sure that's the chili."

Wade gasped." Chili! I fuckin love chili. Well, I love any and all Mexican food and drink. Speaking of Mexican drinks, have you had Horchata before? It's sooo good." Wade rambled.

Peter shook his head." No, what is it?"

Wade looked at peter like he'd just eaten the last slice of pizza without offering to spilt it." You're missing out, baby boy. Next time we go out I'm taking you to my favorite Mexican place and your gonna try it." Wade stated as they walked into the kitchen." Okay, so Horchata is this really sweet rice milk drink with cinnamon and stuff, it's like one of my favorite drinks."

Peter nodded again and grabbed them both bowls and spoons, they weren't eating at the table today. Peter scooped some chili into his bowl and then added sour cream and cheese before stirring it. 

Wade did practically the same thing, but he added more spices to his bowl. They both grabbed some tortillas and began eating together in the kitchen.

"So when's the rest of the avengers getting here?" Wade asked in between bites.

"Well, Nat, Sam, and Bruce are coming Monday, Clint will be here for the party but otherwise he's spending time with his family, we're not sure if Thor is gonna make it, and all the other heroes are going to be at the party." Peter explained.

Wade nodded, he wasn't all that interested in the other heroes anymore, spidey was enough for him. Wade leaned close to peter, breath hitting Peter's ear." You gonna be doing any patrolling while I'm here? Cause I so wanna join, your ass looks fucking tasty in that spandex suit."

Peter blushed a deep red." Yes and no you can't come with! It's too dangerous, plus you don't have a hero suit so they'd see your face." Peter whispered back.

Wade sighed loudly and slumped back into the counter." You're no fun." He stuck his tongue out." At least let me ogle at you in the suit before you leave, I've never seen it on you up close."

It was Peter's turn to sigh." I'll think about it." Peter replied, finishing his food and rinsing it in the sink.

Wade fist bumped the air, exclaiming yes as he cleaned his bowl as well. He followed peter back into his room, peter said something to his dads on the way but wade wasn't paying attention.

Peter walked to his dresser and took out a pair of sweatpants." So, more golden girls or do you wanna do something else?" Peter asked, his back to wade as he began changing into his pajamas.

Wade snuck up behind peter and wrapped his arms around his bare stomach, face squashed against Peter's back." Oh, I totally wanna do something else, if you know what I mean." Wade replied into Peter's skin.

Peter straightened, his arms above his head since he had been taking his shirt off. He let said shirt fall from his hands, a deep blush spreading over his face." Seriously wade, stop joking. What do you wanna do? Play Mario cart? Watch Netflix? Help me out here." Peter said, trying to even out his voice, but it still came out squeaky.

Peter could feel Wade's smirk against his back, causing him to shiver." Mhmm, Mario Cart sounds fun. Imma destroy your cute little ass." Wade exclaimed, letting peter go to change into pajamas.

Peter let out a shaky breath and quickly pulled on long sleeved night shirt, then pulled on his sweats." In your dreams, I'm the boss at Mario cart."

Wade kicked off his shoes and pants as peter set up the game counsel. He then grabbed a pair of blue gym shorts from his bag, slipped them on and then jumped onto Peter's bed." Oh, baby boy, I don't think you understand how spot on you are about my dreams."

Peter threw the player 2 controller at Wade's face and was more then a little disappointed when he caught it." Shut up, wade." He mumbled, flushing a little as he sat down next to wade. 

Wade just laughed and then they began their game of Mario cart. Surprisingly enough, wade and peter were pretty evenly matched, but peter still won in the end. 

They played a few more rounds (they played Mario chart for like 2 hours, that's not a few more rounds peter) Wade won about as many as peter did, but they had stopped counting after the 5 race. Well, wade had never even started counting.

Out of the two of them, peter was more of a sore loser. Wade honestly couldn't care less if he won or not, though he did like seeing how smug petey got when he won. Wade might've purposely lost a few times.

After a while, wade tackled peter." I'm borrred! Let's do something else!" He whined as he hugged peter.

Peter let out a surprised noise as he was tackled and then laughed at Wade's proclamation." Okay, okay. You could've just said that, instead of you know, attacking me." Peter said as he halfheartedly pushed wade off of him. 

Wade looked at peter like he had said something dumb." What would be the fun in that?" He asked, not making a move to get up." And this way I get to hug you." He added, squeezing peter.

Peter rolled his eyes." Get off and I'll let you pick what we'll do next." 

Wade perked up at that and quickly let go of peter, sitting back in his previous position on the bed." Oh! Oh! We should totally play spin the bottle."

Peter sat up and looked at wade incredulously." Firstly, there's only two of us and secondly, I don't have a bottle nor am I willing to get one, so pick something else."

Wade sighed loudly, even pouting a little." Ugh, finne." He paused, putting his finger on his chin in a thinking gesture." How about we watch some more Netflix?" He said more seriously." I'm in a Disney kinda mood, so you wanna watch Lilo and Stitch or Ariel?"

Peter smiled, of course wade liked Disney movies." Uh, Lilo and Stitch, I haven't watched that movie since I was like 7." Peter moved to the head of his bed and got under the covers.

Wade followed him and snuggled up close to peter, going as far as to entangle their legs, as peter turned on the Disney movie." Really? Last time I watched either of those movies was last week."

Peter raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Still though, he wondered why wade would want to watch these movies again so soon.

They watched the movie in relative silence, wade only commenting a few times. Once the movie was over, peter looked over to wade with a huge grin plastered to his face. Lilo and Stitch had always made him exceptionally happy, especially the ending. 

A question about what to watch next was on the tip of his tongue, but peter had been entranced. Wade's face was so close to his, (it shouldn't have been a surprise since wade and him had been snuggling, but it was) wade had a really attractive smile too, and peter had a not so little crush on him. So, of course he'd be stunned into silence at the proximity of Wade's face. Of course the only thing running through his mind would be Wade's lips. And, of course peter would close the short distance between them. Of course.

It started out as just a press of two lips and it stayed that way, for a moment. Wade had frozen at the contact, but when peter tentatively licked his bottom lip wade sprung into action. He opened his mouth and soon their innocent kiss had turned into a full on make out.

Peter was blushing furiously, his hands buried in Wade's blond locks, making the already messy hair messier. He had been more then a little worried that wade was going to shove him off and leave, but he was pleasantly surprised when, after a few seconds, wade more then returned the kiss.

Wade's hands were everywhere at first, touching peter wherever he could reach. But then, they settled down under Peter's shirt, one on his back, the other on his rib cage. Wade's hand still moved, but only in rubbing motions or to pull peter closer.

Wade pulled away and straddled peter, moving his attention to Peter's neck where he kissed and bit the skin there. 

Peter could feel his smirk as wade left hickey after hickey. Both his hands where on Peter's chest now, his shirt rolled up over his nipples. Peter had his fist in his mouth, attempting fruitlessly to muffle his moans.

Then, at the most inconvenient moment, Peter's door was opened by a more then startled tony stark." Hey, pete we'r- nope. Nah uh. No, nopidy nope." Tony muttered as he made his wade to an extremely flustered peter and wade who was still attacking Peter's neck, forcefully separating them." Not in my house you're not. No sex in my house. No sex period!" Tony was getting more and more flustered himself.

Wade was laughing and peter looked mortified at his dad having caught him in such a position." Da-Dad! We weren't having, having sex! Oh my god!" Peter stuttered.

Wade smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at peter." Not yet."

Peter glared at wade and threw a pillow at him." Not helping!"

Tony looked between them, still a little flustered." Okay, that's it. Wade, you're sleeping on the couch. Away from peter." He then directed his attention to peter." And you, you're not leaving this room for anything else but to go pee for the rest of the night. No sneaking out to see wade, and no sneaking in to see peter!" He looked back towards a now giggling wade.

"There's an extra blanket under the coffee table." He pointed towards the door." Come on. Out. Out!" 

Wade blew peter a kiss before getting up from the bed, still holding the pillow peter had thrown at him, and walking out to the main living area.

Tony huffed and walked out after wade, but not before reprimanding peter again." No more kissing! You're still too young!"

Peter raised his eyebrows." Dad, I'm already 15."

Tony just huffed again." Too young!" He repeated before walking out of Peter's room.

Peter starred at the closed door for a couple of seconds and then suddenly he started laughing. He laid back and continued to laugh until he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I attempted to write a sarcastic peter fighting crime. Oh and I totally did the whole hugging from behind thing, that stuff is just adorable.

Wade walked out to the main living room, plopping down on the couch as he waited for tony to come in after him, because tony was obviously going to talk Wade's ear off. He was still grinning like a madman, not that he wasn't a madman, Petey's lips were softer then he'd imagined. Total swoon.

Tony made his presence known as he stopped in front of wade, giving him the look with crossed arms and everything!" Wade, there are rules that come with dating my son and if you don't follow them to a T you're gonna regret it." Tony said sternly.

Wade nodded, though he wasn't promising anything. Well, except the whole,' don't hurt my boy!' That all parents say. He'd never hurt his baby boy. (Welllll, unless he's into kinky shit like that, but that's a topic for later)

Tony moved his hands to his hips, still giving wade a threatening look." First, don't you even think of hurting my pete! If you do, me and the avengers are gonna hurt you ten times worse. Second, no sex. Pete is way too young for that and there is a significant age gap between you two."

Wade stopped tony there." Hey man, i just turned 18 and Petey's turnin 16 in march, so that's like only 2-3 years." 

(I totally made up their birthdays btw, but Wade's was dec 11 and Peter's is march 3 (wade didn't tell Peter about his birthday cause he didn't ask and also cause he doesn't like celebrating it))

Tony huffed." You're an adult and he isn't, that's all that matters to me, so. No. Sex."

Wade raised his arms in defeat." Okay, okay. Got it, no doing the do with my boo. Anything else?"

Tony glared at wade and continued on." Peter has a curfew, it's 10pm and I want him home by that time every night. No exceptions. Also, one of you always has to tell me or Steve where you are or where you're going."

Wade raised an eyebrow." Wow, strict much? I'm surprised you haven't just put a tracking device on him."

Tony rolled his eyes." His parents have a lot of enemies, we have to be strict about this or else he might get kidnapped or something."

Wade nodded." Fair point. That all or are you also gonna pull out a shotgun and threaten me? You know, like in those tv shows."

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair." That's all and trust me, I've got way worse things that I can threaten you with. Now, go to sleep and stay on the couch, if I catch you in Peter's room I'm gonna throw you out. Literally." He finished and turned, walking to the master bedroom. 

"I'll keep that in mind, last time I tried to fly I broke more then a few bones." Wade commented as he pulled out the blanket and got comfortable on the couch. Which wasn't hard sense it was more comfortable then any bed he'd ever had.

He turned towards the couch and sighed. Now that the initial excitement from peter kissing him had worn off, wade started worrying. He hadn't wanted to do this to petey, his last relationship didn't end so well. That was an understatement, his last relationship ended in a fucking shit storm.

It was all his fault too, that Vanessa was abducted. He'd killed somebody, which caused another somebody to want revenge on wade. At least they didn't hurt her too bad, but she was super fucking pissed afterwards and they both agreed that they should stop seeing each other.

He curled into himself. He wasn't going to back out now though, but if anyone so much as looked at his baby boy wrong he'd kill them. He'd rather die then let any harm come to petey.

^^^

Wade was shaken awake by a hand on his shoulder." Wakey wakey eggs and bakey. No seriously, dad made eggs and bacon for breakfast." Wade grinned, recognizing Petey's voice.

"Buenos días, baby boy." Wade mumbled as he reached up to pull peter into him. He buried his face in Petey's neck, breathing him in." Eres hermoso." He sighed, biting Petey's neck.

Wade could feel petey shiver against him, though he didn't know if it was from the Spanish or the biting. He smirked either way and loosened his hold on him, letting petey slip away.

Now that wade could see Petey's face, he saw that he was red all the way down to his neck. He also noticed that petey wasn't wearing pjs, but jeans and a shirt. Wade didn't know the time, but he was pretty damn sure it was too early to be in anything but pjs.

"You can speak Spanish?" Peter asked, his blush beginning to fade. Damn.

Wade smirked." I can speak a whole bunch of languages, though I'm most fluent in Spanish and English. ¿Por qué?¿Te gusta qué te hablé en español?"

Wade grinned when he saw Petey's blush darken again.' I'll take that as a yes.'" Really? That's amazing, the only other language I know is French and I'm not that good." Petey smiled." So, uh, what'd you ask?"

Wade got up from the couch." I asked if you liked it when I spoke Spanish." He answered as wade walked behind petey and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Oh. Um, yeah. It's pretty, uh, attractive, actually." Peter stuttered.

"Hmm, really? I'll keep that in mind." Wade bit Peter's neck again." So, you said there was breakfast?" Wade kissed up his neck, stopping at Peter's jaw and biting." Cause I'm real hungry and eggs and bacon sound so good right now." He kissed peter, biting his lip and pulled back, letting it snap back." Not as good as you, though." 

Wade detached from peter then, the only contact between them was Wade's finger in Peter's pant loops. (Hopefully they're actually called that) He pulled peter into the kitchen by them.

Steve and tony where both already in the kitchen, sitting at a small table off to the side eating what was left of their breakfast." Nice of you two to finally join us." Tony said.

Steve raised a brow at Peter's flushed face, but tony made a weird hand gesture that Steve somehow understood. 

"Sorry, wade took forever to wake up, he sleeps like a frickin rock." Peter joked, chuckling a little.

Wade glared playfully at peter and poked his cheek." Hey, at least I don't snore, baby boy."

Peter stuck his tongue out at wade as he filled his plate with food, wade did the same and they both sat down at the small table. Luckily there where four chairs. 

Also lucky, wade got to sit next to peter. He had to sit next to tony too though, so not so lucky.

They ate their food, tony throwing wade a few glares whenever he got too close to petey. Well, too close in Tony's opinion, wade thought they weren't close enough.

Steve was still pretty nice, but wade expected that from the Boy Scout. None of them talked about anything important, well, not that wade noticed. But he was preoccupied with playing footsie with peter for the majority of breakfast.

All an all, it was a pretty good morning.

^^^

Peter slipped on his spider suit, preparing to go on his patrol. Wade was lying on Peter's bed, he had insisted on seeing the suit up close." Can you cover for me while I'm out? If either of my dads ask, tell them I'm in the shower or something."

Wade nodded, finally moving from his spot on the bed." Sure thing, baby boy." He wrapped his arms around Peter's middle, his head in peter stomach." Just, be safe okay?"

Peter smiled down at wade, brushing a hand through Wade's hair." I'm always safe, I'm the Spider-man, remember?"

Wade sighed and buried his face in Peter's stomach." Well the spider-man is human and can be seriously injured like the rest of us normies. His boyfriend is also a merc, so if anyone hurts you, petey, you tell me and I'll kill em."

Peter sighed, then." No killing for me, I don't like it." He moved his hand to the back of Wade's head and pulled up." I'll be fine, really, I've been doing this for months." Peter gave wade a chaste kiss.

Wade pouted." Finnee, but if your cute ass isn't in this room by 3 am, I'm going out looking for you." He plopped back on the bed.

Peter nodded." That's fair I guess. See you then, wade." He said before hopping out the window. 

Peter swung around the city, listening closely for any sign of violence. It was a pretty quiet night though, well, as quiet as New York gets.

Then, as peter was just thinking of throwing in the hat for tonight, he heard a muffled cry for help. So, thirty minutes to 3 am, peter landed silently behind a group of men to save a kid not that much younger then himself.

"Woah, three of you guys against one scrawny kid? Talk about over kill." Peter drawled." Or is it that you're all to scared to take on someone by yourself?" He added just as one of the men tried to shoot him.

Emphasis on tried, Peter's spidey sense buzzed a moment before the man even lifted the gun and peter had webbed the gun from his hands.

He grunted in annoyance, but before peter could web him to the wall, the other two guys pointed their guns at him. He raised in eyebrow." Oh, a gun. I'm so scared, please oh please, I'm begging, don't shoot." Peter said sarcastically as he webbed the guns out of their hands and then webbing them both to the wall.

Just then, his spidey sense went off the charts. Ow! He quickly turned to move out of the way, but it was too late. 

"Take that, ya little shit." The man snarled as he stabbed peter.

"Hey, rude. I'm only like a couple inches shorter then you!" Peter grabbed his side, the wound wasn't too bad, but it still hurt. And his suit was ripped. Great. Well, that's what you get for forgetting about a baddie, peter.

Peter kicked the knife out of the mans hand and then kicked him again in the gut before he webbed him to the wall with the other two. 

The kid was long gone by now, thankfully, so peter called the police and then left. His side was bleeding pretty consistently, it was gonna be hard to get the stains out.

It was times like these when he wished he could just tell his parents, cause then he wouldn't have to worry so much about ruining his suit. He'd probably have more then one, too. But alas, if they knew then they wouldn't let him patrol. He couldn't have that.

Peter made it back to his window in a couple minutes, his side only getting worse in the pain department.

Unsurprisingly, wade wasn't in there, tony was still sore about the other night. So wade would be on the couch until at least Monday, when the others arrived.

Peter slid onto the floor and ripped his mask off, he didn't want to get blood on his bed. He was about to call wade when he walked through the door, at first he looked relived but his face quickly turned to concern when he saw the blood.

"Baby boy, what happened? How bad is it? Like, on a scale of paper cut to decapitation?" Wade practically ran to peter and kneeled in front of him, inspecting the wound.

Peter threw wade a smile." It's just a cut, some guy stabbed me. It's fine, the knife didn't get too deep. With my healing factor, it should be all healed up in three days tops."

Wade, it seemed, wasn't calmed by this though." C'mon, let's get you patched up, baby boy. The labs still in the same place, right?" He asked as he picked peter up bridal style as gently as he could.

Peter sighed." Yes, wade." He flushed a bit." You know, I can walk. I got stabbed in the stomach, not my legs."

"Oh, shush. My carrying you is nonnegotiable, so just enjoy it." He smirked." I sure am." He added, giving Peter's butt a squeeze.

Peter's flush deepened, he hit Wade's chest." Shut up." He mumbled, not liking and liking being treated with such care at the same time. It was more then a little confusing.

Wade chuckled, and pecked Peter's nose." You like it, princess." He smiled.

Peter huffed." Just take me to the lab, I'm getting blood all over the both of us."

"You got it, baby boy." Wade said, picking up the pace. They quickly made their way to the lab that peter had taken wade to not too long ago. Wade sat peter on the same table and began gathering the same things peter had gotten. It was giving peter a strong case of déjà vu.

Wade plopped all of the supplies on the table peter was sitting on." Okay, so I've got a basic idea of what to do, but I might need some help."

Peter nodded." Okay, just let me take my suit off." Peter said before pulling the top of his spidey suit over his head.

Wade grabbed a wet rag and began to clean Peter's wound. He was being extremely gentle and he'd mumble an apology every time peter so much as winced.

"Okay, I think it's all clean. Gauze me up." Peter said, giving wade a small smile.

Wade nodded and grabbed the gauze and bandages. He properly applied it, with a little help from peter, and then wrapped the wound. That was a little more difficult, since wade hadn't wrapped it tight enough the first time and he had to rewrap it.

Wade sighed loudly when they finished and laid his head on Peter's lap, wrapping his arms around Peter's hips. Avoiding the wound all together.

"Hmm, no spider-man until this is all healed up, m'kay?" Wade mumbled into Peter's lower stomach.

Peter ran a hand through Wade's sandy blond hair." Okay." He replied simply, what's three days, anyway? 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, neither saying anything. Well, until peter broke the silence." We should get to bed, it's late and I'm sleepy."

Wade hummed, squeezing peter once before letting go." You think i can get away with sleeping with you? The couch is comfy, but you're comfier." Wade said, picking peter back up bridal style.

Peter made a small noise of protest, but wade was warm and he was tired." Hmm, probably?" Peter mumbled, laying his head on Wade's shoulder.

Wade nodded." I was gonna do it either way, so probably is good. Now, you gonna sleep in that?" He asked, motioning to the suit.

Peter shook his head." No, I've got underwear on underneath, I'll just sleep in those. I don't really feel like changing."

Wade nodded, smiling to himself as the walked into Peter's room. He laid peter on the bed and then took his shirt off, leaving wade in only boxers.

It took peter a couple of moments and Wade's help to get the bloody suit off. He sighed in relief, the spidey suit got real uncomfortable when it got wet and it becomes near impossible to take off.

Peter snuggled into wade, laying on the side without the stab wound. Wade hummed happily and wrapped his arms around peter, laying his chin on Peter's head and pulling him close. Peter fell asleep first, exhausted from the patrol. Wade falling soon after.

^^^

Tony groaned in annoyance." You know, I really should've expected this. And, wait- are they? They have clothes on, right Steve? Please tell me they're at least wearing underwear." Tony sighed, looking over to Steve.

Steve shook his head, chuckling." Why don't you wake them up and see?" Steve didn't have a problem with wade dating peter, it was obvious that Pete was happy and that was all Steve cared about. Though, he was with tony on the, uh, no coitus rule. 

Tony shook his head." Nuh uh, I'm not going over there. You go wake them up, it was your idea."

Steve sighed and made his way over to Peter's bed." Pete, wake up. Your father wants to make sure you two aren't, uh, naked under there."

Peter lazily opened his eyes and looked up at Steve, slowly processing what was going on. Once he did he flushed and tried to move away from wade, but the arm around his waist wasn't budging. He heard wade chuckle softly and glared at him, of course he was awake." Uh, no, we're not naked. Oh my gosh, dad." He looked towards tony, flushing a little darker." And no, we didn't and haven't done it."

"And you better not in the future, young man." Tony replied, not moving from the doorway.

Steve sighed and patted Peter's shoulder." C'mon, wake wade up and come eat breakfast with us. I made pancakes."

Peter was about to tell him that wade was already awake, but then wade perked up, grinning." Pancakes? Ooh, I love pancakes. I even brought my own syrup!"

Peter smiled, wade was so cute. He was really glad that he had invited him to stay over for Christmas.

Steve smiled." That's good, we'll be in the main room." He said before pulling tony out of the room with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, I really did not like writing this chapter, but that's only because I have cool ideas that I just wanna jump to. Sadly I actually have to write up to them ;-;. 
> 
> I really like writing tony reacting to peter and wade, it's very funny to me. 
> 
> Okay, so here's what wade said in Spanish (in case you didn't just google translate it) 
> 
> Buenos días, baby boy.  
> \- good morning, baby boy
> 
> Eres hermoso  
> \- you're beautiful 
> 
> ¿Por qué?¿Te gusta qué te hablé en español?  
> \- why? You like me speaking Spanish?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rushed chapter, in a bit of a writers block, hopefully it'll be gone by the time I write the next chapter.

Natasha, Bruce, and Sam all arrived at about the same time Monday, Bruce and Natasha arrived together. Peter was pretty sure that they were an item, but they were obviously keeping it to themselves if they were. Which kinda sucked, they were a cute couple. He bet Clint knew about them, being Natasha's best buddy and all. Speaking of Clint, peter hoped he'd be able to make the party, hey, maybe he'd bring his family? Probably not.

It was nice having them around and peter got to introduce wade to them all, wade was pretty nervous about meeting them. He hadn't actually told peter that, but it was obvious with the way he kept using alliterations when he spoke. It was a nervous tick of his, peter thought it was cute.

Peter hadn't gone out patrolling just like he promised and his wound would be all healed up by tomorrow. It was harder then he had initially thought, he felt like he was letting the people of New York down. That a bunch of people were getting hurt and killed while he was just lazing around when he could be helping them. It made him feel guilty, but wade helped to distract him or calm him down.

They were all sitting around the living room, watching Home Alone 2. Nat and Bruce were sat together at the end of the couch, Steve and tony were snuggled on the other end and Sam was sat awkwardly in the middle. Wade and peter were sharing a love seat, which was almost too small to fit them both, but neither boy minded the tight squeeze. If anything, it was much appreciated.

Wade would cover his eyes and wince in pity whenever the robbers got injured real bad. It made peter giggle and he was pretty sure that that was the only reason wade was doing it. 

Sometime during the movie peter and wade went from casually sitting together to peter practically on Wade's lap and Wade's arm wrapped around Peter's shoulder. Peter rested his head on Wade's shoulder and when tony wasn't looking he'd sneak kisses on to Wade's neck. Earning an amused look from Natasha whenever she caught them. 

It very quickly turned into a game between peter and wade. Escalating from pecks on the neck or cheek to full on kisses. It was surprisingly exhilarating and became extremely funny when tony finally caught them.

"Hey! No public displays of affection, or private displays of affection. No displays of affection period." Tony groaned.

Everyone laughed, leaving tony more then slightly confused, but everyone refused to tell him what was so funny.

Peter and wade stopped their game for now, but that didn't mean that they had stopped occasionally pecking each other. They watched another Christmas movie before peter and wade left, declaring that they were tried. Wade was again sleeping in Peter's room, but JARVIS was told to make sure that everything stayed PG. Everyone else slowly left to their own beds as well after that.

The rest of the week continued on in a similar fashion, they'd all hang around watching Christmas movies, baking, decorating the tower, and they had even gone shopping for Christmas presents on Wednesday. Peter could tell that wade loved this kind of family setting, but he could also tell that wade felt like he didn't belong. Like he was introducing. Peter was quick to fix those thoughts, though it never got rid of the problem completely.

Thor arrived on Friday and wade was jumping in excitement to meet the Norse God. Like literally, when he was introduced to the god he was jumping up and down the entire time. It was really cute, kinda reminded peter of a puppy.

Thor seemed to like wade enough, though he didn't seem to get many of his jokes. 

Finally it was time for Tony's big Christmas party, which wasn't taking place on Christmas Eve so that Clint would attend. Which he did, he got to the tower at around 5 that day. The tower was already decked out in Christmas decorations, mistletoes, snowflakes, bells, angels, snowmen, and other Christmas themed things littered the tower. 

Wade and peter were both wearing the ugliest sweaters they had, but wade had won. Peter couldn't held but cringe every time he looked at the abomination that wade had dubbed a Christmas sweater.

All the other guests arrived at 6, an hour after Clint. Many of the faces were familiar to peter, but some of the attendees where Tony's business associates. Wade was like a kid in a candy store and peter made it his mission to introduce him to all of the super heroes that peter knew. 

They ended up hanging out with a costumed daredevil, who peter had considered a friend even before he became spider-man. Daredevil obviously knew, the only other person besides wade who knew about Peter's extracurricular activities. So they were free to talk about it.

Daredevil didn't seem like a biggest fan of wade, peter was pretty sure he found him a little annoying. But wade was able to get him to laugh a couple of times, so peter was pretty sure he didn't mind wade.

"So, why has our friendly neighborhood spider-man been absent the past couple of days?" Daredevil asked casually, taking a sip of his drink.

Peter glanced at wade." Well, I got a little injury and wade here made me promise to not got back out till it was completely healed." 

"Hey, it was not a little injury, you got fucking stabbed, petey." Wade quipped.

Daredevil gave peter a concerned look." What happened? Thought your spidey sense thing warned you about that kinda stuff?"

Peter shrugged and shot daredevil a sheepish grin." It does, I just kinda forgot about the guy and let my guard down after I webbed up the two other guys."

Daredevil raised an eyebrow." You should be more careful kid, never let your guard down in or out of costume."

Peter nodded." Yeah, yeah i know. Won't happen again." Peter said, looking over to wade, who had been unusually quite.

Wade had a hand to his temple and a pained look on his face. He suddenly grabbed Peter's shoulder to steady himself, but the attempt was fruitless and wade fell to the floor. Unconscious. 

"Wade!" Peter quickly dropped to worry frantically over wade, shaking his shoulder to try and wake him." Wade, please. Wade, wake up. Please, c'mon. Wade!" Peter called, tears slipped down his face when wade showed no sign of waking.

Daredevil quickly ran to get tony and Steve as a crowd of people already formed around the unconscious wade and frantic peter. 

Steve and tony where standing by peter in a matter of seconds, Natasha and Bruce clearing the crowd. 

"Pete, honey, what happened?" Steve asked softly as tony called an ambulance.

Peter, not looking away from wade, replied in a cracking voice." I- I don't know. He just- wade looked like his head hurt- he just suddenly fell. Dad? He's gonna be okay, right?" Peter asked." Wade's gonna be fine, right?" He repeated.

Steve gave peter a worried look and placed his hand on Peter's shoulder." Yes, Wade's going to be fine." He lied, trying for a smile. Steve moved to pick up wade bridal style.

Peter nodded, following wade with his eyes as Steve picked him up, wiping tears from his cheeks. He shakily stood up.

Tony finished his call and walked over to peter, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder." Come on, the ambulance will be here soon. We should wait out front." Tony said in a soothing tone.

Peter nodded and he shakily walked with tony, Steve, and wade to the elevator and then out to the outside of the tower.

Everything seemed to blur and peter just followed Wade's unconscious body like a lost puppy, he even rode in the ambulance with him. Peter didn't remember it though, but steve had told him he did.

Peter stayed in Wade's hospital room overnight, falling asleep in a chair he had pushed against Wade's bed. Steve and tony had been hesitant about letting him stay, but it was a hospital so there wasn't much to worry over.

Wade was awake in the morning, much to Peter's delight. He had woken up before peter and when peter saw that wade was up he lathered him in kisses.

They talked, holding hands, for about another hour when the doctor, tony, and Steve walked into the room. 

Since neither peter or his parents knew anything about Wade's legal guardian, they had put themselves instead. They had asked wade if he wanted to change it, but he had declined, only stating that his dad wasn't home. 

Steve and Tony's worry stricken faces were putting peter on edge, preparing himself for the worst. Wade didn't look nearly as scared as peter did, he was actually quite calm. Which in turn helped to calm peter a little.

The doctor cleared her throat to gain peter and Wade's attention." Mr. Wilson, you have cancer in your liver, lungs, prostate, and brain." She stated once wade and peter were both giving her their full attention.

Peter was in shock and wade seemed to be too, he only blinked, his body going rigid. Peter squeezed Wade's hand, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing in an effort to speak.

Everything had been going so well, wade had seemed so strong, so healthy, so indestructible to peter. The thought of this being some sick joke passed through his head, but the absence of anyone jumping out of somewhere yelling 'got you!' told peter that this was real. He pinched himself next, but he didn't wake up.

Peter slowly realized that the nurse had been talking, something about different treatment options. 

Wade cleared his throat." Actually, I don't think I want treatment. I'd rather not destroy my body when there's not even a small chance of me beating this. I mean, it's everywhere." Wade stated.

Peter looked at wade shocked." Didn't say that, there is a chance, right?" Peter looked to the doctor and then his parents pleadingly, but they all just gave him sullen looks." Right?"

"There is a small chance, but I'm sad to say, your friend is right." She answered.

"Boyfriend." Peter mumbled, turning to wade and grabbing both his hands." Come on, we have to at least try, right? We can fight this, wade."

Wade sighs." You're right, the cancer is only in my liver, lungs, prostate, and brain, all things I can live without."

Peter glares at wade, but there's not even a ounce of hate behind it. He pulls wade into a tight hug, burying his face in Wade's neck." We can still try." He mumbled weakly. 

Wade hugged him back just as tight, his calm demeanor finally shattering as a couple tears slip down his face." Okay, baby boy." He replies shakily.

Steve grabs tony shoulder and they both head out of the room to give wade and peter some space, the doctor also following. 

Once out in the hall, she told tony and Steve about all the treatment options and answered any of their questions.


	8. Chapter 8

Wade and peter were sprawled over Peter's bed, wade snuggling a pillow and peter eating a bag of chips. They were watching Star Trek, the tv show not the movies. Wade, peter found out, was a huge fan of the show and he'd already seen all the episodes. Peter had let it slip that he hadn't seen any of them though, so wade was making him watch it.

Wade had been released from the hospital soon after Christmas, he didn't want treatment so there wasn't any reason to keep him there any longer. Wade was happy about being out of the hospital, he hated them, but peter was less enthusiastic. He wanted wade to get treatment, but he wasn't budging. It was like he wanted to die, peter didn't understand.

After 10 minutes of not being able to concentrate on the show due to excessive thinking and worrying, Peter glanced over at wade." Wade?" He asked hesitantly.

Wade, not looking away from the screen, mumbled a yes into the pillow.

"Why won't you get treatment?" Peter had asked this multiple times over the past week, but he was hoping his insistence would make wade give him a real answer.

Wade sighed, burying his face deeper into the pillow, not looking at peter." I just don't see the point, okay? I'm gonna die no matter what, there's no chance that any of the treatments are gonna work, petey, not with were it is. Why waste the money? Why make my last days worse then they need to be?" Wade stated in an almost helpless tone." I've seen what getting treatment does to people first hand. My mom, she had lung cancer, we got all treatments we could afford and you know what? She still died. The only thing those treatments did was give her a false sense of hope and help destroy her already dying body." He finished bitterly, completely burying his face in the pillow. 

Peter was more then a little surprised, he'd gotten what he wanted though. An answer, a real one. The other times wade had just brushed him off with a joke. 

Peter bit his bottom lip and crawled over to wade. He sat behind him and wrapped his arms around wade, placing his face in the crook of Wade's neck. Peter kissed him, feeling wade relax into his arms.

"Okay." He said simply, lacking anything better to say.

A muffled "okay." Could be heard from wade, who was still cuddling the pillow.

Peter sighed into Wade's neck, causing wade to shiver." I wish I didn't have to see the guy I love in pain." Peter breathed. Wade removed his face from the pillow and turned to face peter. He grabbed Peter's cheek and kissed him, soft and almost hesitantly.

Peter and wade both moved so that their bodies where facing each other, peter practically in Wade's lap as the kiss developed into something more needy.

Wade pulled Peter's bottom lip into his mouth, biting it and then letting it go. His hand was still caressing Peter's cheek, but the other was buried deep in Peter's unruly hair." It's impossible for me to be in pain when you're around." 

Peter gave a chuckle at the cheesy remark and pressed their lips back together, opening his mouth so that they could deepen the kiss. Peter's arms were wrapped around Wade's neck, unconsciously playing with the ends of Wade's sandy blond hair.

Wade pushed them both down so that Peter's back was against the bed, unlatching their lips and peppering kisses from Peter's jaw to his neck. Wade nipped and sucked at Peter's neck, purposely trying to leave hickeys.

Peter bit his lip to stop any moans, though there wasn't any real need to since Peter's parents were out. It was still embarrassing for him, so until further notice he'd be preventing any moaning.

After wade was satisfied with the about of blotchy red spots peppering Peter's neck, he returned to kissing his lips. 

Peter couldn't stop the small whine that had escaped his lips at the loss of contact, but it was swallowed by Wade's lips. Peter melted into wade and pulled him closer by his neck, his legs wrapping around wade.

Wade chuckled a bit at Peter's clinginess, but it also made his chest swell. Wade was certain of two things in that moment, he loved peter and he couldn't let peter watch him slowly die. Petey didn't deserve that, he wanted peter to only have good memories of him. Wade wanted him to be able to look back at their relationship fondly, he wasn't going to let the cancer spread to Peter's memories of them.

Wade's hands moved under Peter's shirt, feeling up his stomach to his chest. He caressed Peter's ribs, thumbs brushing over his nipples.

Peter bit down on Wade's lip at the touches, more out of surprise then anything else. His hips bucked up into Wade's when he started playing with Peter's nipples.

Wade groaned into Peter's mouth at the contact. He slid one of his hands down to Peter's lower back, pressing their groins together again.

Peter gasped this time, separating their lips and making wade smirk." How cute." He mumbled into Peter's ear.

"Shut up." Peter breathed, face flushing more then it already was. He leaned forwards and bit Wade's neck, leaving a hickey himself.

"It's gonna take more then that to shut me up, baby boy." Wade replied.

Peter left Wade's neck at that to kiss him, a hand in Wade's hair pulling them together. Wade made a happy noise in response.

Soon they were just laying close, talking softly between kisses. It was a much needed distraction, something that tv shows couldn't accomplish. But that sense of peace could only last for so long. 

Peter had fallen asleep, leaving wade to his thoughts. He played with Peter's hair, occupying his detrimental thoughts by studying Peter's face. 

But, that too, could only distract him for so long. He had already decided what would be best for peter, but he really didn't want to follow through. It'd be selfish of him to force petey to watch him die, though, so he had to leave. 

He had to, it was for the best. For everyone.

Wade slowly and carefully got off the bed, so as to not wake Petey up. He was so cute when he slept, wade sighed, he just wanted to stay here and watch him sleep. That would be really creepy and he wasn't some 100 year old pedo vampire, though if he was he wouldn't be having this problem. Cause vampires can't get cancer. Or at least wade was pretty sure they didn't. 

Anyways, he was getting off track, he was supposed to be gathering his shit and getting outta fuck town. Which was exactly what he did, but before leaving he left peter a kiss goodbye. He wouldn't admit it, but he was definitely holding back tears and sniffling as he road down the elevator and out the stark tower.

It was freezing out here and wade almost regretted not taking his jacket, but then he remembered how cute peter looked in it. He rubbed his arms, his dumb ass should've at least put on a long sleeved shirt or something, cause New York was really fucking cold in winter.

Wade quickly made his way to Sister Margaret's, the smell of alcohol, sweat, and smoke comforting, plus it was warm in there. Wade passed the bar by and headed straight for the back room, not really in the best of moods. 

He dumped his shit and flopped down onto the ratty old couch, pulling a familiar blanket over himself. Before falling asleep, he made sure to send weasel a text.

-if petey asks, I'm not here and you haven't seen me- wade

After that he was free to pass out.

-okay? I doubt he even knows how to find this place tho- weasel

^^^

A week passed, give or take a day, and wade was currently slumped over the bar counter. The place was practically empty, it being morning and all, but there were a few morning drinker mulling about. Wade being one of them.

He'd hadn't really done much of anything the past couple of days, except drink, eat, and sleep. In that order.

Weasel had been right, peter never came by the bar, which wasn't a surprise since wade had only motioned it in passing. He hadn't wanted peter to be associated with this crowd, he still doesn't. 

Peter had blown up his phone though, but Wade's phone died days ago. He hadn't read any of the texts, he had a feeling that is he did then he'd lose all his resolve and run back to petey. He'd get a new phone later. Oh wait, never mind, he'd be dead later. Wade let out a dry laugh and finished off his drink.

He pretty much stayed like that well into the evening, even neglecting to eat. A habit he was starting to gain, which caused him to look even worse. He couldn't really care less, why take care of a dying body. Wade had hit fuck it a few days ago.

Weasel made his way over to where wade was currently slumped over the bar." You look like you need a blowjob and a shower, courtesy calls for the latter first." Weasel stated.

Wade looked up, his mood brightened slightly by weasels comment, as it usually was, though he still felt like shit." How about three shots of patron?"

Weasel nodded and began making the shots." At least now I'm gonna win the deadpool, now that your gonna die tragically of cancer." Weasel stated as he set down the glasses.

"I got it." Wade muttered before quickly downing his drinks.

Weasel pulled out what looked like a business card from his chest pocket, handing it to wade." Oh, and uh, that guy over there came in looking for you." They both looked towards said guy." Real grim reaper type, I don't know, might give you something to do besides drinking."

Wade took the card, which was black with white numbers on one side. He got up without looking back at weasel and walked over to where the guy was sat, plopping down on the seat in front of him. 

"Mr. Wilson." The guy greeted, a practiced smile coming to his face. 

Wade slumped in his seat." How may I help you, besides luring children into a panel van." He replied sarcastically.

"I understand you've recently been diagnosed with terminal cancer." 

"Stalker alert." Wade stated, raising an eyebrow.

"It's my job." The man replied plainly." Recruitment. I'm sorry you've had suck a tough go." He continued in an obviously false sorry voice.

Wade shifted at that, his cancer had been brought up one to many times today and he was getting sick of it. His thoughts already made him depressed enough.

"But you're a fighter. The merc with a mouth, a pretty successful mercenary for someone so young. 41 confirmed kills." He added.

Wade was honestly a bit creeped out by how much the guy seemed to know about him, but he wasn't gonna let that show." One every seven weeks, same rate most folks get a haircut." He grabbed the guys drink, downing it and setting it back on the table." Its to wash the taste down. It's uh, stuff to forget being so impressive."

"And now you spend your days wallowing in a bar." The man stated.

"Eh, people change. What do you want?" Wade asked, this guy was kinda annoying.

"I represent an organization that may be able to help." He leaned forwards." What if I told you we can cure your cancer and what's more give you abilities most men can only dream of." The man finished.

Wade thought for a moment, more so for show then anything else." I'd say you sound like an infomercial, but not a good one? Like slapchop, more shake-weighty." Wade replied in a serious tone all while shaking his closed and back and forth.

The man continued on, unbothered." The world needs extraordinary soldiers. We won't just make you better, we will make you better then better. A superhero." 

Wade was honestly impressed that the man was able to keep a straight face while he said all that. Though, it sounded super fucking fake, what did he have to lose? And hey, if it did actually work, he and petey could be super babes together." Look, I've already hit fuck it, so why not." He paused." Oh! Uh, shit. We're within five hundred miles of the school, so you may wanna, you know." He made running motions with his fingers. 

The man continued to be unaffected by any of Wade's jokes, boringly enough, and stood from the table." Follow me then. I'll take you to the place."

Wade did, without even saying goodbye to weasel and you all know what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzow so I definitely took longer to write this then entirely necessary (I have no excuse)
> 
> Also sorry for my attempted make out scene, if you hadn't guessed my lack of experience makes it so I suck at writing that stuff (but I try )
> 
> Anyways, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long (also I've given up on the Monday thing, I'll just post when it's done. Idk why I even try tbh)


End file.
